


The Beta Chapters

by P1rateW3nch



Series: Out of the Twilight [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1rateW3nch/pseuds/P1rateW3nch
Summary: So, some people have expressed an interest in the Beta version of Out Of The Twilight, so here they are! This will only be the story through the end of Eden Prime, as after that, it's going into the main story.





	1. 1

**2157- Shanxi Colony**

Laurie Gaines sighed as she stretched her arms over her head, hearing her back pop. She enjoyed her job as a colony midwife, she did! But some of the mothers-to-be, well.... She grinned at Zan Hawker working on one of the monitors as an irritated voice called her name.

"No rest for the wicked, eh, Miss Laurie?" Zan called after her as she hurriedly walked toward the only patient not currently in labor. She laughed, then schooled her features into a politely concerned expression as she opened the door.

"What's wrong, Lizzie?" she asked pleasantly once the door was closed behind her. 

"It's starting, I know it's starting. I can feel it." Lizzie Book scowled at her. Internally, Laurie sighed again. Lizzie had been having false labor pains off and on for a week now. She moved around the bed to check.

"Sorry, sweetie, still false pains." She reached up to pat Lizzie’s hand. “It’ll come. When it’s ready-” she broke off at the sound of ship engines coming closer, glancing at the window.

 _That’s odd. The Alliance wasn’t expecting to send more supplies for a few weeks, at least._ She fixed a smile back on her face as she turned back to Lizzie. Before she could say anything, however, the door burst open and Zan rushed in, closely followed by two Alliance soldiers. Zan started trying to help Lizzie up, saying “Come on now, Miz Lizzie, we need to get you to the docks” while one of the soldiers stood at the door, rifle pointed down the hall, and the other approached Laurie.

“Dr. Gaines. There’s been an incident. We need to evacuate you and your patients to the docks now.” His manner was brusque, and Laurie bristled. As she opened her mouth with the intent of telling him off, the soldier at the door swore and started firing down the hall. Laurie’s mouth snapped closed, and she ran to the window. Picking up the IV rack, she tried to break out the window. Down the hallway, she heard the shouts of more soldiers, followed by the reports of assault rifles and what sounded like explosions. _Damn reinforced windows_ she thought, pounding the stand into the window again. She saw Zan grab one of the heavy wrenches out of his belt and join in. 

“Miz Book fainted” he explained, winding up for another blow. Wheeling around, Laurie rushed to Lizzie’s side. _Pulse slightly elevated, color good, just the shock._ Behind her, she heard more explosions, closer now. She glanced over her shoulder and saw an armored form step over the bodies of the soldiers and toss a sphere into the room. She threw herself over Lizzie, and felt Zan brace over her as a hissing sound filled the air.

Looking under Zan’s arm, she saw the sphere was emitting some kind of gas. Frantically, she tried to push Zan off to reach the oxygen tank in the corner, but as she started to move, she felt the world skew sideways and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah! As you can see, I went with a very different beginning later.


	2. 2

**2157, in the hold of the Tunneron**

Laurie blinked, and groaned as she tried to rub away a headache. She opened her eyes and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. _Gas. Attackers. Lizzie!_ She tried to sit up, but a hand to her sternum kept her down. _What? Only three fingers?_ She glanced over at the owner of the offending appendage, and gasped.

The individual kneeling over her was wearing an enviro suit, but not like any she had seen before. The whole face was covered in a translucent panel, leading down to a round port. The details of the face were obscured, but the eyes seemed to glow. The figure’s head was covered in a cloth with detailed embroidery. The figure said something, but it sounded like gibberish to her. Pushing the figure’s hand away, she sat up. From behind her, she heard an asthmatic inhalation, and then more gibberish.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw another suited figure, this one short and rotund, also sporting three fingers per hand, although more claw-like. Scrambling from between the two beings, she frantically looked around at her surroundings. 

She was in the hold of a ship. She could feel the vibrations of the engine through the floor. There were dozens of beings in the hold with her. _Aliens. Mary, Mother of God. There are real live aliens in here!_ She could hear the taller of the suited aliens making soothing noises at her. Her eyes fell on another pair of aliens, one tall and angular with fearsome spikes growing back from its face, the other blue and looking almost… human, if one could ignore the tentacles growing from its head. Lying between them, in a small pool of blood and amniotic fluid, was Elizabeth Book.

Lurching to her feet, Laurie headed over to her charge, pushing the taller, spiky alien away. Lizzie looked up at her and moaned as a contraction hit. “My water broke, Laurie” she whispered, grabbing her by the hand and squeezing. The spiky alien said something, gibberish again but this time two-toned, and the blue one called over to a tall, skinny one. _Looks like the Greys that were blamed for “alien abductions” back in the 20th century._

She looked at the spiky alien. “I have no idea if you can understand me, but I need some blankets, gloves, and boiling water.” she barked at it. It blinked, and the skinny one came bustling over with a med kit. She snatched the kit from the alien, and turned her attention to Lizzie. Above her, she heard the aliens talking to each other, and the taller suited one came over, almost diffidently, to join in.

Zan came up to her, bringing blankets he had scrounged up. “Heard you yelling at the big one” he explained. “How can I help?” 

She looked up. “Keep Lizzie calm. Do you know the coaching exercises?” 

“I have three kids, I can help her.”

”Good. Keep her focused on her breathing.”

She glanced over at the aliens again. There were now two of the tall suited ones, and three of the blue ones talking with the slender one, the spiky one and the rotund one. She thought she saw something light up in that group, but she turned back to Lizzie. Several of the colonists had drifted over while she focused on Lizzie, and several of the new mothers were now acting as a shield between Lizzie and the aliens. One of the taller suited ones had come over and was apparently distracted by a device it had brought with it.

Laurie didn’t want to admit it, but she was worried about Lizzie. She was bleeding a great deal, and was getting weaker with every second. “One more push, Lizzie, you can do it!” she urged. With a final scream of effort, Lizzie pushed, and collapsed back, panting faintly. Laurie held the child and quickly wiped the worst of the afterbirth off. “It’s a girl, Lizzie!”

Elizabeth Book opened her eyes, smiled, and died.

Zan handed Laurie the knife from his boot. “For the cord.” Numbly, Laurie cut the cord and sanitized the cut while Zan covered Lizzie’s body. Laurie felt her eyes well up and the tears start trickling down her face as she held the new orphan to her chest. Staring blindly at the far wall, she jumped when a taloned hand was placed on her shoulder. 

“You did what you could with what you had. Her spirit will join those who have gone before.” A two-toned voice said behind her. Startled, she turned to see Spiky’s hand falling back to his side.

“You…you speak English now?” she asked, incredulous. 

“No. We have only just adapted our translators to understand your language, and to translate ours to yours.” He, for the voice was decidedly masculine, said. He inclined his head toward her “I am Octaeus Tannis. I am a turian, as you look to be a new race. My companions and I were also taken by the batarians, as you were.” He looked past her, and the mandibles on either side of his jaw moved up and down. “And here are the ones to thank for the translators” He said, gesturing to the two taller suited aliens. As they approached, Laurie could see that one was more masculine, the other more feminine. “May I introduce Rela'Gin nar Reeca” the more feminine figure bowed her head “and Zasi'Nun nar Haanna.” Here the more masculine one bowed. As he rose, he started talking. 

“Rela and I were just trying to find some really good gifts for our Pilgrimage when the batarians grabbed us. You looked like you were busy helping the other one, and I’m really good at tech.” He seemed to start warming up to his subject when the other lightly smacked his arm. 

She stepped up, bowed her head, and spoke. “I am Rela’Gin nar Reeca. Zasi’Nun and I are quarians on our Pilgrimage, that is to say, we are away from our fleet to look for a gift so the captain of the Neema will accept us to his crew. And, not to be rude, but what are you? I always thought this part of the galaxy was uninhabited.”

Laurie blinked at her. “Well, I’m Laurie Gaines. I’m human, from Earth.” 

“But, how did you get out here? Earth’s nowhere near here!” exclaimed Zasi’Nun. Rela hit him again. 

“Well, nine years ago, we found artifacts on Mars that talked about ‘mass effect’ technology. A year later, we found the mass relays and have been exploring and colonizing since. We didn’t know anyone else was out here.” she added, jiggling the infant on her hip, The baby started fussing louder. She pulled the blanket over the baby’s head and held her closer.

The turian looked at the infant and called over Skinny and one of the blue ladies. “These are Jarwin Ebam, a salarian doctor, and Treanama M'talis, an asari geneticist. They might be able to come up with some way to feed your charge.” Octaeus went to meet them halfway, and Laurie turned to the quarians. There seemed to be some louder banging in the distance, but she ignored it. 

“There was a short one, too” she started, when Zasi interrupted. 

“That was Botnar Hun. He’s a volus. He wants to patent the human translators.” 

“Oh. Wait, how many races are there out here?” Laurie wondered.

Rela explained. “Well, the Council races are the asari, the salarians, and the turians. That just means those are the races that have seats on the Citadel council. The Citadel races are the volus, the hanar, and the elcor. Those races have embassies on the Citadel. Then you have the non-Citadel races. That would be us, the quarians, and the drell, the vorcha, the krogan, and the batarians.” 

“Wait. What’s the Citadel?” Laurie interjected when the little quarian paused for breath, now thoroughly confused.

“Oh! The Citadel is a massive space station in the Widow nebula. It’s the seat of government for all of council space.” 

Octaeus approached with the scientists. The salarian spoke in a manner that reminded Laurie of an ancient typewriter. “Mammalian. Newborn. Needs sustenance. Many human females here, could use one for nursing.” 

Here Laurie stepped in. “Hi, sorry, but these ladies have been through quite a bit. They might not be able to nurse more than their own baby for some time.” 

“Hmmmm. True. Need sample, will try to formulate synthetic variant.” 

One of the mothers, Laci Dobbin, stepped in. “I could give a sample. I might be able to nurse Lizzie’s baby, too.” Laurie looked at her, grateful. She handed the baby over, and took Laci’s baby, a strong boy named Corbin, and cuddled him while Laci started nursing the baby, walking off with the salarian. 

The asari sighed and tailed after them, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like “I hate working with salarians” under her breath as she left. 

Octaeus cocked his head, as though he were listening to something. His mandibles twitched, and he turned to Laurie. “You should go with them” he gestured after the scientists and Laci. Turning to the quarians, he added, “You two, as well.” And he turned and headed toward more turians clustered around the door on the far wall with some of the soldiers who survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And I just realized that the batarians had an embassy before the humans showed up. Oh, well. I'm making them villains anyway, might as well have gotten them kicked out earlier.


	3. 3

**2157, Aethon Cluster**

General Desolas Arterius approached the CIC on board the MSV Sevrum. He studied the scans, nodding as Admiral Antoria Tibrius caught him up. They had been tracking the slavers for weeks now, ever since the Tunneron had hit that cruise liner, and it was only a stroke of luck that the turians had caught them now.

“How many in transport?” he barked at his lieutenant. 

Abrudas consulted her omnitool. “Nearly 900 in the cargo holds, crew looks to be 50.”

“Good. Take out their engines, send in two strike teams and capture the crew. Kill only if necessary, I want to bring them in for trial.” Desolas barked.

The Admiral glanced at him, but said nothing about him giving orders on her ship. She understood. Nodding at him, Antoria passed the orders along to her crew, watching as Desolas readied his soldiers for battle. Antoria shook her head. _900\. That’s ambitious, even for batarians._ she thought, sending a message to Hierarchy command for transport ships and medics. She stepped aside as he headed to the armory.

Grabbing a pistol and an assault rifle, Desolas moved toward the airlock. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He and the admiral had passed a very enjoyable evening the night before, and he tried to put it, and her, out of his mind. Focusing on the plans for the ship, he stepped into the airlock with his crew.

Desolas looked over the troops waiting for the signal. Everyone was focused. Desolas walked to the front of the group, gathering the soldiers’ attention. “There are 900 civilians aboard. Fire concussive rounds only.” There was a small shudder as the Sevrum docked against the larger ship, then a hiss as the atmosphere of the airlock matched that of the ship. Desolas nodded and signaled to the waiting troops. They moved out, fanning in either direction, weapons at the ready. Desolas drew his pistol, and followed the group headed toward the hold.

Leaving the batarians to his squads, he bypassed the hold doors, and came face-to-face with another, familiar, turian. “Sir!” the other exclaimed, snapping a salute. “Commander Octaeus Tannis. These are my men, and soldiers of a new race, called humans.” 

Desolas nodded at him, holstering his pistol. “Commander. What’s the status here?”

Octaeus looked grim. “150 dead, General, and at least ten of the humans died leaving infants.” 

Desolas looked at him, brow plates raised. “Infants? Spirits, why?” 

Octaeus shrugged. “Couldn’t say, sir. They hit the cruise ship, and then a new colony. I couldn’t even tell you what system we’re in right now.”

“Antaeus.”

Octaeus was stunned. “This close to Palaven? What are they up to?”

Desolas paused. He watched as two of the new aliens traded infants and sighed. Confirming with his lieutenant that the batarians were accounted for, he signaled to Octaeus. “Commander, you were head of the security force on that ship. How did the batarians manage to capture everyone, with no resistance?”

Squaring his shoulders, Octaeus looked Desolas in the eye. “It was my fault, Sir. I disregarded reports that this crew were becoming bold, and only ordered standard sweeps. They hit the ship with gas. Everyone was unconscious in under five minutes, by my estimation.”

Desolas activated his comm. “Abrudas. Check for any labs or research. They have a new type of gas, and they must have gotten it somewhere. Find it.” Lowering his arm, he stared at Octaeus, ignoring Abrudas’s “Yes, sir” in his ear. He decided the reprimand could wait until they were back on the Sevrum. “What can you tell me of these new aliens?”

Just then, one of the aliens in question came over, sleeping infant in her arms. Octaeus muttered what must have been her name as she approached. “We only found the mass relays nine years ago. You’d have to speak to Alliance command, but we weren’t intending to trespass.” 

One of the human soldiers approached Octaeus and saluted.Desolas shot an amused glance at the other turian, but said nothing. “Sir. All the bodies have been moved, and everyone is accounted for.”

Watching Desolas out of the corner of his eye, Octaeus ordered “Start getting everyone together. We will have transport ships here soon, and an orderly evacuation would be best.”

The soldier saluted and walked off, calling to his fellows. Desolas turned back to Octaeus. “All the fighting forces organized? And arrangements to translate an alien language? Well done, Commander. Very well done.” And turning to the human, who was looking back and forth between himself and Octaeus, he inclined his head. “I am General Desolas Arterius. Commander Tannis was head of security on the cruise ship Stellar Princess when it was attacked by the slavers here.”

The infant on Laurie’s hip started fussing. Laurie tried juggling the babe, but she only fussed louder. Cocking his head, Desolas asked, “Might I try?”

Laurie looked up from the baby, considering. “Alright. Just hold her here, and make sure to support her head and neck”

The infant stared at Desolas, eyes a bright and piercing blue. She lifted her head to get a better look at him. “You’re not supposed to be able to do that.” Laurie told her. The baby turned her head and blinked at Laurie. “You’re not supposed to be able to do that yet, either.” she informed her. The baby turned back to focus on Desolas, and laughed. She seemed unconcerned by the two-inch talons cradling her head.

Desolas felt himself grin in response to the infant’s actions. He had always wanted to be a father, but his mate, Mallia, had refused. He forced the regret down, and looked around the hold. “The shuttles have arrived. Everyone will be transported to Palaven for testimony, and we will find a way to contact your people” he told Laurie. The infant was trying to grab hold of his mandible as he spoke. He smiled again as he headed toward the Sevrum. 

Laurie shot the odd pair an amused glance, and looked for General Williams. Seeing that the leader of the colony had not been taken, she considered. She did not know what authority was responsible for the orphans of Shanxi, so she decided to make one. “Zan!” she called, seeing the laborer talking with the quarians. He glanced over. “I need you to keep track of the orphans, alright?” Not waiting for a response, she turned and followed General Desolas and Elizabeth Book’s baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original meeting between Shepard and Desolas!
> 
> Also, the "baby lifting their head and looking around" thing was based on my sister (including the nurse's reaction)


	4. 4

**2157, Palaven**

Laurie ran to the nursery, hoping that this time, the scientists had come up with a solution. _Apparently, leaving something like baby formula to a scientist who had never heard of humans an hour before was a bad idea,_ Laurie fretted, and when she entered the nursery, she was met with the mournful expression on Zan’s face. All the infants were still crimson.

Three weeks before, when the colonists of Shanxi were rescued by the turians, Jarwin Ebam had offered to help formulate milk replacement for the fifteen human orphans. He had succeeded in that the result nourished the infants as well as human breast milk did. Unfortunately, it also dyed the infants’ skin rather violently red. Laurie was assured that the pigmentation was temporary, and would have no lasting effects, but it was disconcerting for the time being.

General Desolas stepped over to her, Lizzie’s baby in his arms. She was cooing to herself and studying her foot with great interest. “I have heard from the Hierarchy, your people should be here in an hour to collect you.”

Laurie considered. Palaven was amazing, and being around all the different races and cultures…. She glanced at the general, amused once again by the contrast of his silvery face and blue fringe against the crimson infant. That decided her. “Actually, I wanted to stay and study xenobiology, if that’s alright.”

The turian laughed. “I don’t see why not, although you might find yourself the subject, rather than the student for a while.” He nuzzled the infant goodbye and lay her back in the crib. “Unfortunately, I must be there to welcome their arrival. I hate politics.”

Laurie waved him off, and went about her rounds. She liked the turians. Octaeus had been reprimanded and demoted as a result of the attack, but he had said it wasn’t too bad for him. He was working security for the humans until the Alliance could arrive. The quarians had returned to their fleet, having been gifted two cruisers and some excess supplies as payment for improving the translators on the fly.

————————————————————————————————

Admiral Jon Grissom scowled at the window. It was a structural weakness, and with all the bells and whistles on the Endeavor, they were unnecessary. He hated this. Hated that he had to kowtow to some damn aliens just to get his people back. Hated that some damn aliens had attacked a human colony.

He turned to the pilot. The young man, one Stephen Hackett, didn’t look up from the controls. “We will be docking in five minutes, Admiral.” he said.

Grissom grunted, and left the cockpit. _Better warn the political types they’re up._ He reached the hold, and found the talking heads. Anita Goyle, the chief talking head, noticed his arrival. Grissom announced “Five minutes til we dock.” and turned to go.

One of the mercs, a born leader named Jack Harper, trotted to catch up with Grissom. _And why the hell are they putting mercenaries on a military ship. Damned politicians._

“Do you think we can trust them?” Harper asked. “I mean, we only have their word that the ones who attacked were dealt with.”

Grissom grunted. He wasn’t sure either, but the humans who had spoken in the message seemed fine. So he’d just wait and see if these “turians” were allies or enemies.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Saren Arterius stood as a guard for the talks with the human delegation. He appreciated his brother for getting him the posting, but he would rather one in Citadel Security or in the Army. There was a greater chance of being made a Spectre there. But, as Desolas pointed out, he was still only fifteen. He would not be accepted until the next year. He noticed Laurie, the human who was caring for the orphans, trying to squeeze in. He shifted aside so she had room and ignored the smile she sent him. He had noticed two humans skirting the edge of the crowd, headed away from their ships and newly christened embassy. 

He signaled to Desolas, using military hand signs to point out the humans. Desolas narrowed his eyes, and signaled to Saren to tail them, discretely. Saren nodded, and allowed himself to be swallowed by the crowd.

Outside the city’s borders, the two humans he was tailing met up with two more. They had a vehicle with a large covered object in the back. Saren felt both repulsed by and attracted to the item. Shaking his head to clear it, he watched as the two he was following climbed into the vehicle and drove off. He marked the direction they went as he stole a delivery truck from a nearby store. He sent the owner a message apologizing and directing him to contact his brother for an explanation, and followed the humans out to Old Cipritine.

The humans came to a stop outside Temple Palaven and unloaded the object from the back. Saren noted that it took all four of them to lift it as he drove past. He turned down a side street and got out. Programming the autopilot to return the vehicle to the store, he broke into one of the vacant warehouses across from the temple. Moving silently, he approached the door to access the roof. He crouched low, and peered over the edge. The humans had brought the object into the temple. Saren considered the distance between his perch and the temple roof. He backed up enough to take a running start and leapt to the temple roof. He tucked his head, and rolled upon landing. He froze, waiting to hear if the humans were aware of his presence. 

After waiting ten minutes, Saren found an entrance on the roof and slid into the temple proper. He wondered at that. The temple had been sealed centuries before. Saren couldn’t remember why, exactly, but the order of Valluvian priests who had lived there had died out about the same time. No one should have been in the temple at all, and all entrances should still have been sealed. He reached the railing around the mezzanine he was on, and carefully looked over.

The humans had the object in the center of the main hall. It was a strange statue, curving and cold. It was emitting a blue light which bathed the humans around it. There were several dozen of them standing around the chamber, and the human who had caught Saren’s attention stood in the center and addressed the crowd. Saren activated his omni-tool and sent a message to Desolas. He hoped his brother could receive the live feed.

“These aliens can’t be trusted! They have poisoned our people! Our children have been branded outsiders before their first year by the incompetence of the alien scientists! The only way humanity will be safe and thrive in the galaxy is to kill them all!”

As the small crowd erupted in cheers, Saren backed down the hall. He froze when a voice beside him said, “Well, well, well. What have we here?” A human female stepped out of a shadow, pistol pointed at Saren. He debated attacking her, when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he saw another human pointing a pistol at him. He raised his hands, showing he was unarmed. “Glad you’re feeling cooperative, turian.” the woman said, gesturing with the pistol that he should head down the stairs to the main chamber. 

When the two humans and Saren entered the main room, all eyes turned to him. _All but one,_ Saren thought, noticing one human was apparently running tests on the device. The man who had been declaring the death of all aliens looked at the one doing tests, as if for guidance, then shrugged and turned to the crowd again. The two humans holding Saren captive shared a glance and returned their attention to the orator.

“See how they act? Slinking around like thieves in the night! We will cleanse the galaxy of their evil, and humanity will reign supreme! First, we will rid their taint from the innocent they have corrupted!” The crowd cheered as one of them brought an infant to place upon a table at the base of the statue. Saren recognized it as the one his brother kept visiting. The orator drew a knife from the sheath on his hip and raised it high. 

The woman guarding Saren started. “Jack! You can’t kill a baby! That’s barbaric!”

Jack ignored her and brought the knife down with a yell.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Desolas and Laurie waited with a handful of other turians and humans while the political agreements were made to make their own personal requests. As they waited, they spoke among themselves of what they wanted. Several of the humans wanted to remain on Palaven to study xenobiology, or to share their knowledge of humanity with the galaxy. The turians had all seen the orphaned infants, and wanted to care for them. Adopting a child of another race was always difficult, politically, and there were fifteen turian families who wanted to take in human children as their own. Desolas and his mate had argued about his desire to adopt the strange child who laughed the first time she saw him, but Desolas had talked his mate around. He knew Mallia would grow to love the child in time.

The aides to the human and turian politicians came and collected everyone’s requests to present them to debate. The turians collectively held their breaths as the requests were made. Unfortunately, everyone could hear the humans’ response.

“They want WHAT!!!” Anita Goyle shouted, rising to her feet. “No! Absolutely not!! The children will be taken to Earth and their families contacted. Any who are true orphans will be fostered by humans until they can be adopted by humans.” She took a breath and seemed to collect herself. “Gentlemen. You have to understand our position. While in your care, these infants have been altered. We have only your word that they will recover.”

Primarch Pavius looked offended. “The issue with pigmentation is temporary. Once the children are weaned, their skin will return to normal. Further….”

Desolas tuned the debate out when his omni-tool signaled an incoming message. Moving aside, he opened it. The message contained a video and a short note from Saren. Desolas listened to the human rant, and snapped at the nearest guard, “I need three squads at Temple Palaven, now. Laurie!” She jumped and looked at him, “Did anyone new come by the nursery today?”

“Well, yes. Ummmm. Jack Harper and Eva Core. They said they were Lizzie’s cousins or something.”

Snarling, Desolas turned away and ran for the transport. Yelling over his shoulder, he called “Barricade yourself and anyone you can trust in the nursery. Send a message to my omni-tool if anything is wrong.”

Laurie gulped, nodded, and hurried to the nursery as Desolas rode off with his troops. 

She arrived to chaos. She helped the nurses organize the overturned tables and cribs, and checked the infants for injury. Once things settled down, she did a quick mental rundown of what happened.

She only saw fourteen infants. She checked again. Still fourteen. Panicking, she called Desolas, but he didn’t answer. She prayed that the missing infant was alright, and went to help the ones still in her care.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Saren shoved the woman aside and leapt for the infant. He felt the blade draw a line of fire down the plates on his back, but the child was uninjured. He held her to his keel and ran. He heard fighting break out behind him as some humans tried to follow him and others attacked their fellows, protesting the sacrifice of a child.

Running full out down the main hallway of the temple, he saw the doors burst open and turian soldiers come pouring in. He shouldered the soldiers aside and kept running. He didn’t stop until he saw his brother. He gestured at the infant he carried, who was cooing happily at him. “Desolas. You like the troublemakers, don’t you?”

Desolas looked at him, and called the medic over. “You’re hurt. Stay and start your mission report. Your part in this is done.” Saren looked at him, considered arguing, and nodded. He sat and made faces at the infant while the medic bandaged his back.

Desolas drew his pistol and entered the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kept some of this, and changed others. I was originally going to have the "Crimson Fifteen" be a thing, but that seemed a bit too much.


	5. 5

As Desolas entered Temple Palaven, he heard the sounds of fighting in the main chamber. He paused, listening. The temple was a warren of old hallways and passages and he thought he heard something off to one side. _There._ He saw where a portion of the wall wasn’t quite flush, and slowly pulled open the hidden door. It opened on a passageway that lead down to the bowels of the temple. 

Checking that his assault rifle was secured, Desolas slipped into the passage. Straining to listen, he tried to guess how many had gone this way. It was no good. The passage echoed and reechoed every footfall, so he couldn’t tell if there was only one or one hundred ahead. Coming to a corner, he slowly eased his head around. He counted four humans and another of the statues they had brought. Pulling back, he listened. They appeared to be arguing.

“I can’t believe you, Jack! That was a human baby! And one of the skull-faces had more compassion than you about it! And you! Kidnapping! Did you know what he was planning, Ben?” The woman’s voice was strident in her fury.

The second male, who had helped capture Saren, spoke next. “Eva, all Dr. Qian told me was we needed a baby. I thought he could fix them!”

The orator, Jack, interrupted them. “Enough. The temple is overrun, and Qian hasn’t found what we came here for. We need to evac and plan for damage control.”

The fourth human called over from the statue, “Ben, see if you can find a switch. I think I’ve figured out how to use it….”

Desolas looked around the corner again. The humans were clustered around the statue now, their backs to him. The younger man, Ben, was moving closer when Jack said “Wait. No, Ben, don’t!”

Lightning erupted from the statue, sheathing Ben in electricity. Ben screamed in agony as Jack ran in, shouting “I’ve got- AAAAuughh!” The lightning leapt to Jack, and Desolas could see it crackling from his eyes. Eva screamed, but Dr. Qian seemed unaffected. He walked around the two men lying on the ground and almost delicately picked up a sphere from the center of the statue. As abruptly as it appeared, the lightning ceased. 

Mockingly, Qian bowed to the men as his eyes seemed to glow. “Thank you for your cooperation.” Then he turned away from his fellows and went deeper into the temple with the sphere. Eva had rushed over to the side of the two men, and Desolas called for reinforcements. He stepped around the corner, prepared to offer aid, when Eva saw and screamed in rage.

She snatched the knife from Jack’s hip and charged at Desolas. Without hesitation, he brought his pistol up and shot her between the eyes. As she fell, he heard a strangled voice call “Eva!” faintly. Stepping over the woman’s body, Desolas went to check the two men.

Ben was dead, but there was something about the corpse that made Desolas uneasy. He turned to Jack. The man was struggling to stand, moaning faintly. Desolas knocked him out with the but of his pistol. Three soldiers came down the tunnel, weapons at low ready. Desolas signaled one to get Jack to the medic, and lead the other two down the passage after Qian.

Desolas and his companions, Abrudas and Octaeus, silently traveled down the corridor, following the echoing sounds of Qian’s footfalls. There were no side passages or rooms off the hall, and as they moved away from the statue, no light. They flipped on their flashlights on their weapons and continued on. 

Over the comm, Desolas heard the accounting from the main hall. The humans had all fought, even though none were armed. They continued to fight until they were unconscious or dead. Of the nearly fifty humans in the hall, only three survived. They had been restrained and were being transported, along with Jack Harper and the stolen infant, back to the human’s embassy for care.

The tunnel abruptly let out onto a large plateau and the three turians fanned out. Desolas couldn’t see Qian, but then again, he had been given a pretty large head start. Desolas signaled them forward, and they walked to the far edge of the clearing, weapons ready, panning back and forth to cover each other. Desolas heard the rumbling of a ship’s engine from ahead. He looked up, and saw one of the human shuttles taking off. He activated his comm, and shouted “One of the humans from the temple is in a human shuttle, leaving my location. Shoot it down.”

After hearing the affirmative, he signaled the other two to return with him through the tunnel. He wanted to mark its location so it could be sealed again. As they returned, Abrudas and Octaeus chatted amiably, weapons held loosely in low ready. Desolas allowed it as he wasn’t anticipating any trouble, either. As they approached the chamber, they heard a scraping sound ahead. Desolas signaled a halt. Quintus should have left with Harper and the others. There should only have been the dead behind.

They stood in the passage, waiting. They heard the sound again. It sounded like someone walking, dragging their feet. Desolas edged closer to the entrance, Abrudas and Octaeus moving to cover him. As he came in view of the chamber, he saw two figures wandering around. He stepped forward, intending to speak to them, when they turned to him.

He stumbled back, horrified. The two figures were Eva and Ben, but they no longer looked as they had. There were glowing blue lines over their exposed skin and their eyes glowed with a light the same color as the statues. The two humans opened their mouths and emitted a sound between a scream and a synthetic tone. They charged the turians.

“Spirits, what happened to them?” Octaeus asked as they opened fire.

“Shut up and shoot!” Abrudas yelled back.

Once the two were dead, Desolas contacted the Primarch. “Sir. Some of the corpses have altered. They tried to attack us. I think the statues were responsible. Prepare to blow the temple.” He sent an image of the two bodies.

“Spirits, Desolas. How close do you want to cut it?” Primarch Pavius asked.

“Once you get here, blow it. Don’t wait for us to get clear.” He looked at his crew, and they nodded their agreement. These things could not be allowed to escape.

Leaving the chamber, Desolas took point, with Abrudas tailing. There were more ahead. Many more. _At an estimate, there are forty-seven of these. There is no cover. If the two below are a good marker, these move quickly. We won’t be able to stand against them. If we can get to the exit, we might have a chance._ He nodded to himself. “We’re going to try to make the exit. Octaeus and I will go first and cover you, Abrudas. Once you’re in the hall, cover Octaeus.” The two nodded. Desolas eased into the main chamber, covering right and low, with Octaeus moving left and high.

They opened fire on the misshapen things, while Abrudas ran for the exit. Once she was in cover behind the doorway, Desolas signaled Octaeus. The former corpses, now being assaulted from either side, roared in anger and confusion. Desolas noted the synthetic tones again. As Octaeus reached cover, Desolas headed towards the exit, maintaining a steady cover of suppressing fire. 

As he reached the door, he signaled the other two to fall back. Octaeus placed his store of grenades on the left side of the hallway while Abrudas did the same on the right. When Desolas was clear and the leading edge of the monstrosities were in the kill zone, they detonated the grenades. Keeping their weapons ready, they continued to back down the hall.

Once they were clear, they ran to the command truck that pulled up down the street. Leaping in, Desolas heard Pavius give the order to fire. As the truck barreled down the street, one of the dreadnoughts in orbit opened fire, and soon the temple was only so much burning rubble.

Back in Cipritine proper, Saren watched Desolas head to the nursery while Pavius and the humans tried to figure out what happened. Saren was providing all the information he could, but he left after they made him start repeating himself. Following his brother into the nursery, he saw Desolas holding the infant, cradling her as she held onto his mandible and chattered. “The humans agreed that the adoptions will go through, conditionally. Once they grow up, they are to be returned to Earth if they should ask it.” Saren informed him. 

Desolas looked at him. “Good. What do you think of Andra as a name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temple Palaven, part 2, another section that took minor changes between here and the final version.
> 
> Also, baby Shep totally has Desolas wrapped around her finger.


	6. 6

The humans who had been at the temple were being sent back to Earth for punishment. Desolas felt that they should be executed on Palaven, but he kept his opinion to himself. The humans had an impressive military force for all that they had only been exploring the galaxy for less than a decade. Desolas didn’t want to stand against them in a fight. He felt that it was wiser to ally with them, and the Primarch agreed.

He was watching Jack Harper being loaded onto the Endeavor, when he heard someone come up beside him.

“General Desolas. Admiral Grissom.” The human leaned on the railing and watched the prisoners board. “Ass. Should have put a round in his head and called it a day.”

“Agreed. Unfortunately, our superiors don’t.”

“Yeah, well. ‘Ours is not to reason why/Ours is just to do or die.’”

Desolas looked at the man. “That sounded like a quote. What is it from?”

Grissom grunted. “Old poem. Charge of the Light Brigade. Based on a battle. Technology advanced, the ways wars were fought didn’t, and some idiot in the back sent his men to slaughter because the old ways are the best ways.” Grissom spat. “I’m not sure I can trust you turians, but the few I’ve seen are starting to change that. Don’t judge all of us by Harper. I’ll send ya some poems, teach ‘em to your kid.” He pushed off the railing and headed for the ship.

Desolas called after him “I’ll send you some of ours. It’s unusual to find another soldier who enjoys them.”

Grissom waved over his shoulder, and Desolas went to speak with the Primarch. He had been ordered to attend the council with the human representatives. 

“We have a problem.” Pavius announced as Desolas entered the room. “The human who stole a shuttle and fled, that…” he checked his notes “Shu Qian? He escaped. The shuttle made it to the relay, and we can find no sign of it. The humans have given his picture and description to CSEC, but I don’t think he’s headed to the Citadel.”

Admiral Antoria Tibrius nodded. “I have the fleet searching for the shuttle. When we find it, you and the humans will be informed.”

The human ambassador, Anita Goyle, spoke up. “According to Harper, Qian was the mastermind behind this, but we think he was just trying to throw Qian under the bus to lighten his own sentence. Based on Saren’s recording, Qian didn’t force Harper to try to kill a child.”

The turians looked at her, blankly. “’Throw him under the bus’?” the Primarch asked.

“Oh. It’s an expression we use. It means to make someone else take the blame for a problem so you don’t get in trouble.” She consulted her datapad and continued. “As far as the turians requesting adoptions… under the circumstances, it would be best if the children in question remained here. Naturally, we would prefer if they receive tutoring in human customs, and they will be allowed to find fostering on Earth should they so decide as they grow up. But we will approve all requested adoptions, subject to those conditions.”

Primarch Pavius added, “Several of the humans from Shanxi have expressed a desire to remain here, or move on to the Citadel. And we will welcome any instructors Earth wishes to send.”

Desolas sighed as the politicians continued. _And now for the fidgety bits, the embassy, trade agreements, introducing humanity to the council, and on and on and on. Everyone here knows it’s going to be changed in a year, so why bother? I hate politics._ He maintained a look of attention as he listed everything he would need to bring Andra into his home, and to send Saren off to boot camp.

After three hours of discussion and translating euphemisms across species lines, the council was let go for the day. Desolas walked towards his home. While he was excited about bringing a child home, he knew his mate would not be. He rubbed at the headache brewing between his eyes, bracing for the fight he knew was coming. He and Mallia had bonded while they were still young, just a year out of boot camp. Mallia had left the military once her term was up and became an engineer on Palaven, working on making and maintaining the ships of the turian fleet. Desolas stayed in, loving the camaraderie and feeling of belonging he had with every crew he served with. He knew that Mallia wanted him to move to a more sedentary career, one that would keep him on Palaven full time, but he would drive both of them mad inside a fortnight.

Their bond only existed now on paper, as Mallia refused him bedding rights whenever he was home. He knew that she had other lovers, he did, too, although he was much more discreet than she. He could not sever their bond unless she agreed, and she was petty enough to deny him. She knew that he preferred the admiral, both as a friend and a partner, and that fact angered her further with each passing day. Antoria was patient, however, and could out wait Mallia.

Entering his home, he saw Saren at the counter, eating and reviewing a datapad. Saren saw him just as he took a large bite of his dinner, waved, and swallowed loudly. “The she-beast is out. Willihierax said she’s out at Sivius’s place. She brought a bag.”

Desolas leveled a stare at him. “She is still my mate. Speak with respect.” So saying, he headed up the stairs. He could convert his office to a nursery. He wasn’t using it.

Saren shrugged, and hopped off the stool. Cleaning his dishes, he called over his shoulder. “Antoria’s bringing over stuff for your new kid, and I can bunk at Wilihierax’s if you want privacy.”

Desolas turned to glare at his brother, and Saren tried to look innocent. He failed, and Desolas laughed. “Go on, be off with you. Just remember your assignments. Just because you’re getting in early doesn’t mean you can shirk.”

Saren laughed and bounded out the door. He had packed his things once Antoria let him know she was coming. He hoped this adoption would finally make Mallia leave his brother. The only times Desolas looked happy now were when she was gone, or he was about to be shipped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama, and the beginning of (most of) why I rewrote it. I don't know why I put Mallia in. Personally, I like it better without her.


	7. 7

**2158, Cipritine, Palaven**

Saren entered the kitchen and into a confrontation. Admiral Antoria Tibrius and his brother stood facing Mallia. Saren had heard their bond was finally severed, but Mallia apparently wasn’t going to leave without a fight.

“Mallia. You have already taken your things. Our bond is severed. Why are you here?” Desolas asked as he saw her.

She looked from Desolas to Antoria, eyes blazing in the red mask of her markings. “You couldn’t even wait a day before bringing in your whore to replace me?” she demanded.

“Our bond is severed. What I do in my home is no business of yours.” Desolas said calmly.

Mallia snorted. “Of course. You need someone to care for the brat. Look at it! Why would you want to keep that? It’s pale and hideous. It can only survive here with constant supplements and medical care”

Desolas interrupted her, his voice quietly furious. “You will leave now. I do not care what you say of me, but you will not insult my daughter. Our bond is severed, and this is no longer your home. Leave. Now.”

Mallia looked defiant, but there was fear underneath. Desolas had always cowered before. She noticed the two turians that stood opposite her were both armed, and realized that both were regularly in combat. She snarled and turned to leave. She froze when she saw Saren in the doorway.

Saren stood his ground, one hand on the butt of his pistol. “Your bond was severed, Mallia. Desolas asked you to leave.”

Mallia held her head high as she stormed past. Wheeling at the stoop,she pointed at Desolas. “You will never be able to replace me.” So saying, she marched down the street.

“Spirits, I hope you don’t try.” Saren said when she was gone.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

**2165, just outside Cipritine, Palaven**

Andra Arterius stared down the barrel of the sniper rifle. Keeping her breathing even, she focused on her target. Her world narrowed to that one point. Slowly releasing her breath, she squeezed the trigger. And watched as the log below the bottle exploded into splinters. She lowered the rifle, hunching her shoulders as she turned, bracing for the blow.

Her uncle, Saren, sighed. Taking the rifle from her, he started. "Andra. You said you would practice while I was on my mission. You haven't touched this rifle since I left, have you?" Subvocals thrumming with disappointment, he waited for her reply. 

The eight-year-old bowed her head. Turian culture demanded honesty and laying claim to one's mistakes. Despite being human, she had been raised to that standard. "No, Uncle" she almost whispered.

The turian looked at the back of her head, mandibles flicking in amusement. "And why have you not practiced?" he asked, suspecting he knew the answer he would receive. His brother's foundling was very like he was at that age.

The child looked up at that. "Because if I practice I'll get better and soon I'll be really really good and you won't come and spent time with me any more" she said in a rush. she blushed and studied the ground again. "I miss you when you're gone" she whispered. 

Saren felt his brow plates rise at that. He had been expecting defiance, maybe even laziness, but not this. Training his subvocals into soothing tones, he asked "And what makes you think I'll stop coming to visit you when you no longer need training?"

"'Cause I heard Father telling Mother that you hate humans, an' that's why you said Lieutenant Anderson shouldn't be a Spectre."

The turian sighed, and inwardly vowed to speak to his brother about this. "Lanura" he started, kneeling down so he was more on her level "Anderson acted in a way that compromised the mission. Our target, Dr. Qian, escaped with all the evidence we needed, and I can find no leads as to where he has fled. If Anderson had told me of his intentions to rescue one captive over capturing Qian, I would have vouched for his Spectre status. I don't hate humans, I hate those who act rashly, with no thought of the consequences of their actions. Now" he placed the rifle back in her hands "Hit your mark."

She picked up the rifle, sighted down the scope, and he was pleased to see her hit dead center of the bottle. He ruffled her hair, making her giggle. “Finish out the targets, Lanura, and we’ll go home.”

She grinned up at him, and fired off a last three rounds, each one hitting its mark cleanly. He growled and scooped her up, rifle clattering to the ground while she giggled wildly. Holding her over one shoulder like a sack, he asked her “So, how much did you practice while I was gone, truly?”

Still giggling, she replied “Every morning before breakfast, every afternoon, right after classes, and right before bed, if I could sneak past Father. Oh! And sometimes I go when Sehr Vakarian takes Garrus out, too. I’m better than Garrus, an’ he’s two years older.”

“And what does your mother think of this?” Saren asked as they packed up and started back towards the Arterius home.

“Mother doesn’t say anything. She just winks.” The child skipped happily alongside him for a while in silence, then she stopped and looked at him. “Mother doesn’t command a dreadnought anymore because of me, doesn’t she?”

Saren stopped when she did and met her gaze. He wondered at the change of direction. She was a very perceptive child, something must be going on. “No. She was promoted to Heirarch and helps make policy for the whole Navy, not just one ship.”

“Oh. She doesn’t seem happy, though.” She walked on, sounding philosophical.

Saren laughed and stroked her hair. “Lanura, she has to deal with politicians all day. She doesn’t like them, but she is doing a necessary job. She just complains to make herself feel better. Now, I’m hungry, and you are looking tasty!” 

Andra squealed happily and ran down the street. Saren caught her and scooping up the child and the bag, he carried her the final distance to the house.

As he approached the door, Heirarch Antoria Tibrius stood up from her seat on the porch and held the door open for them. Saren nodded his thanks, dropping the bag on the table. Carrying the exhausted child upstairs, he lay her down in her bed and twitched the curtain closed.

Walking downstairs, he signaled Antoria to meet him at the firepit. The two turians sat, and Antoria handed Saren a mug of chava. They studied each other over the rims of their mugs. “Being a Spectre agrees with you.” Antoria broke the silence. Before Saren could respond, she continued. “Mallia is trying for custody of Andra.”

Saren gaped at her. “That pizda! She wanted nothing to do with Andra, that’s most of why she left!”

Antoria chuckled “Child, who have you been spending time with? I know Desolas would never have let you get away with that language here.”

Saren looked embarrassed. Trying to hide behind his mug of chava, he mumbled something. Antoria stared at him, browplates raised. He sighed and gave in. “Aria T’Loak, on Omega. I needed information, she needed support and things just… happened.” 

Antoria looked at him. “And how long ave things been ‘just happening’?”

At the front of the house, they could hear Desolas entering the house and heading upstairs. Saren sighed. “About three years, whenever I go to Omega.”

Antoria considered this. Then she reached over and swatted the back of his head. “You know better.”

She broke off as Desolas entered the garden, Andra at his side. Desolas walked over to her and pressed his forehead to hers. “Hello.” he whispered.

Andra climbed into Saren’s lap and sniffed his chava. She pulled a face and snuggled up to Saren, watching her father. He looked really happy, and she didn’t want to distract him.

Antoria reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. She nuzzled his forehead and spoke in soft tones. “Your former bondmate wishes to waste of our time, my love.”

Desolas sighed. “I know. I’ve a number of people who will work to keep her here, but as you say, a waste of our time.”

Saren ripped up a handful of grass and threw it at his brother. “She’s going to stay here, so stop moping.”

Desolas looked at his brother, placed a hand on Antoria’s cheek and murmured “One moment.” He walked over to Saren, gesturing at Andra to stand up. She ran across the circle to cuddle next to Antoria as Desolas hauled his brother to his feet. Grappling, the two turians fell to the ground, laughing and rolling over each other, each trying to get the upper hand.

Antoria flicked her mandibles at their antics and addressed the child at her side. “I don’t suppose they’ve bothered to feed you, have they?” The girl shook her head. “Very well, let’s go eat.”

Antoria busied herself in the kitchen, Andra helpfully pointing out where the ingredients were located. As she was cutting up some cloach root for stew, the door opened.

Officer Castis Vakarian stood in the doorway, Garrus at his side. “Heirarch. Are your mate and brother at home?”

Antoria nodded at Andra, and she headed outside as she heard Antoria invite the visitors in.

“Father! Sehr Vakarian is here and wants to talk to you.” The two males stopped wrestling and got to their feet, dusting dirt and grass off themselves. They went inside, Saren collecting the forgotten mugs on the way.

Desolas Smiled at the Vakarians. “Welcome! What brings you and Garrus here?”

Garrus looked up. “I wanted to know if you and Saren would teach me to shoot with Andra. She keeps beating me.” he finished mournfully. Andra stuck her tongue out at him.

“Absolutely, if you also go with her to practice.” Saren told him.

Garrus looked crestfallen. “But she _always_ practices. If I go with her every time, I won’t have time to do _anything_!”

Castis looked at his son. “That’s why she always beats you.”

“Enough. You two come in. Andra, go set the table for six. Garrus, you can help me make the stew. There is fresh kunzi meat in the cooler. Go get it.” Antoria clapped her hands, and the children got to work. Leveling a gimlet stare at the males, she pointed outside. They went out to the fire pit, Desolas stopping long enough to nuzzle her.

The males settled outside. Castis spoke first. “I heard about Mallia. I’ll speak on your behalf, should you need it.”

Saren brought up a program on his omni-tool. “I think I can….”

Desolas held up a hand. “Saren. You will not use your status as Spectre for this. Should you wish to speak at the hearing, you may. But you will not flaunt the laws when you can accomplish the same goal by working within them.”

Castis and Saren shared a look. Saren knew that Castis disliked Spectres, but he could see the use on occasion. Saren nodded at him, and let the conversation move on. They would speak more later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original, I called Dad vakarian Herros (as he wasn't named in game). I've changed it here. Also, kept the shooting scene (which is the very first part I wrote in this AU). And Garrus's dad is sneaky sneaky.
> 
> And my translations! Lanura is a butterfly-type creature (a brightly-colored flying lizard), also used as a term of endearment, chava is a coffee-type beverage, pizda is an insult, cloach root is a root vegetable, Kunzi is an armored herd animal, like a deer, but large enough to ride.
> 
> And I'm posting two chapters on this today to throw up a quick personal note. I have some medical stuff going on, and am starting a new supplement tonight. Since I have no idea how I'll react to it, there may or may not be an update tomorrow. (And since I know people will post them, well-wishes are appreciated, but what I have is chronic and incurable, so I won't ever "get better", just "slightly better than yesterday")


	8. 8

The following day, after a round of practice shooting with Garrus and Andra, Saren took Garrus home while Desolas took Andra to the clinic for a booster. The weak magnetic field of Palaven made radioactive protection necessary. Fortunately, there were genetic modifications that could be done to help bolster humans’ natural defenses. They also bought more supplements so she could eat dextro food without trouble. Then he dropped her off at the embassy for her lessons in Earth history and customs. 

Desolas wandered around Cipritine for a while, planning on how to handle Mallia’s newest attack. His latest deployment was postponed until this was dealt with, while another general was sent in his place. He was fortunate that most of the time he could remain on Palaven, or ensure that Antoria or Saren would remain with Andra. He considered Andra’s teachers, and went to go speak with Octaeus. The young turian had thrived in his new role, and the children, human and turian, loved him.

Knocking at the door, he heard Octaeus in the back garden. Walking around, Desolas saw Octaeus running a class for the younger students. Settling on a bench, he waited for Octaeus to finish.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

After Garrus was settled in the family room calibrating the aiming module on his rifle, Saren and Castis sat on the porch with their chava.

Castis studied his son through the window. “I don’t like this. She was only on the paperwork for one day, she should have no claim on the child.” He sighed. “But the law is the law. She is listed as Andra’s mother and has parental rights. There is no reason for a Spectre to get involved.”

Saren glared at him. “She is my niece. We raised her. Antoria held her when she was afraid. I taught her to fight. My brother taught her command and tactics. We are her family. Mallia would crush the light out of her from pure spite.”

“Then fight. You know enough to crush her, and public humiliation will do more to prevent this from happening again than making it disappear. You’re smart, Saren, but your main problem is you want to rush to the easiest solution and not look for the best one.”

Saren opened his mouth to argue, then closed it. He considered what the older turian told him, and the actions of Mallia while she was still bonded to Desolas. Slowly, he started to grin. “Thank you for your insight.” He bowed and took his leave. He had a number of calls to make today.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

The following morning, there was a crowd gathered in the Hall of Justice. Word had gotten around about the custody battle, and many were there to show support. Desolas was a popular leader and a good neighbor. He was well-liked and respected by most everyone who knew him, and his devotion to his adopted daughter made everyone who saw them together smile. 

Most in the neighborhood remembered Mallia, and very few did so fondly. No one was surprised that she had shown up again, although many were confused at her seeking custody of a child she had vilified for years.

Saren nodded at a few people in the crowd as he wound his way to the hall doors and inside. Saren sat on the bench at the front of the hall, next to Andra. She looked up at him, nervous. “They won’t make me leave Mother and Father, will they?”

Saren hugged her to his side. “No. You are Arterius.” His subvocals were almost a growl. The child relaxed against his side. Her family had never lied to her, so she trusted them completely.

Desolas was high-ranking enough, and popular enough, that the hearing was being broadcast. Saren fiddled with his omni-tool for a moment, and looked up as Mallia entered. She walked in, glared at those who were hissing at her, and sat at the second bench at the front of the room. Another turian, with the left half of his face dyed black, came in and sat beside her. 

Saren leaned back and caught Desolas’s attention behind Antoria. “That’s Tibercus Agacolus. He was discharged from the Cyclone two months ago. He attacked his CO. According to the files, he and Mallia were bonded less than 28 hours before she filed to sue for custody.”

Desolas nodded and looked to the doors behind the podium when they opened. General Septimus Oraka had justice duty this month. Desolas relaxed partially. He and Septimus had gone through boot camp together, and served on many of the same missions.

Septimus looked at the crowd, and sighed. Andra glared at him and stood up. “I’m staying with Father, and if you try to take me away, I’ll bite you.”

“Andra!” Desolas and Antoria cried, pulling her back onto the bench. Saren tried not to laugh.

“Spirits, and I was hoping for an easy day,” Septimus muttered, rubbing his forehead. He looked at Mallia. “You say you are wanting to claim custody of the human called Andra Arterius?”

Mallia stood. “I am. Desolas and I were bonded when the adoption occurred, and-”

Septimus cut her off. “Tough. The only name on her adoption records is Desolas, and custody goes to Saren should Desolas do something stupid and die.”

He consulted a datapad. “I have testimony here showing eight years of back-biting and spiteful behavior on your part toward Desolas. Let’s see here: tried to interrupt the bonding ceremony to Antoria, tried to convince a number of people he abused you, tried to plant fears that he would abuse or neglect the child in his care, and that’s just the most egregious examples. I also have notices from several creditors that the pair of you are in a great deal of debt.” 

Mallia started to say something, but Septimus talked over her. “Furthermore, the adoption of the human children was a condition of the treaty we made with the humans, and as such, there is no court that can send the children anywhere. The only way for you to get custody is if the human embassy and the Primarch revert her custody to you. I have messages here from the Primarch, the turian Councilor, the turian ambassador on Earth, the human ambassador on the Citadel, and the human ambassador on Palaven that all state that the only way that child leaves with you is if she tells this court that that’s what she wants to do. So sit down.”

Mallia sat down, looking stunned. Septimus grunted, and turned to Andra. “I’m assuming your opinion hasn’t changed?”

Andra continued to glower at the room, arms crossed. “I’m not leaving, and you can’t make me.”

Septimus chuckled. “Funny. That’s what I had been saying. Alright, Andra will remain with the Arterius family until she reaches majority. And as for you two…” he continued, looking at Mallia and Tibercus. “You damn near started a war with your little stunt. You will both be demoted, and will report to the sewage plant in the morning. You will be housed, fed and clothed while your pay goes to alleviate your debts. Once you are clear of those, you will receive the pay you earned.”

So saying, he left his podium and returned to his office. Saren picked up Andra and swung her around, then handed her off to Desolas, who did the same.

As they headed home, Antoria looked at Saren. “Walk with me” she ordered.

Saren fell into step with her, watching as Andra chattered happily at everyone she saw. 

Antoria watched him out of the corner of her eye, “That was a rather impressive list of individuals who got involved” she mused. “I wonder how those on Earth or the Citadel even knew that this was coming.”

Saren shrugged. “People gossip, and Desolas is popular. I’m sure there are people on every planet who have heard of this.”

Antoria stopped and grabbed his arm to turn him to face her. “Thank you, my brother. We both would have been lost had she been taken.” She brushed his forehead with hers, and strode to catch up with her mate and child.

Desolas looked at her side-eyed. “Why was I not informed that Mallia tried to interrupt the bonding?”

Antoria smiled. “You are mine. If she wanted to fight for you, she was welcome to try. She backed off when she realized I didn’t care if I went to the bonding covered in blood. Besides, if you knew, you would have tried to reason with her.”

Behind them, Saren laughed. “She certainly has you figured out, brother dear!”

Desolas looked around. “Come on, Andra” he said, picking her up. “At least you aren’t laughing at me.”

Andra giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know: Palaven has a 28-hour day cycle?
> 
> Also: the intro of Oraka (because Bioware loves to abuse their turians)


	9. 9

**2175, Palaven**

“Father, I’m 18 next month.”

Desolas looked up from the datapad he was studying. _Spirits, she had grown into a stubborn woman._ “And…?”

Andra huffed out a breath. “You said, when I turned 18, after boot camp and my year of service, you would let me sign on with the Alliance navy. That’s next month, and you haven’t made any preparations.”

“And you accuse me of this with what evidence?” he asked, putting the datapad to one side.

She ran her fingers through her reddish-brown hair. “I’ve asked Sehr Vakarian, the control staff at the docks, and I went through the official posting listings. You’ve done nothing to get me to Earth.”

“Again, and…?” She let out a short scream and pounded up the stairs to her room.

Desolas hid a grin. He was planning on surprising her, and had no intention of ruining that for himself. 

Saren walked in from the garden. “You’re enjoying aggravating her, aren’t you?”

Desolas beamed. “It will do her good. Are the preparations made?”

Saren rolled his eyes as he walked out. “Yes, dear brother. You know she won’t be happy with you.”

During the next several weeks, Andra pestered her parents, the turians she crewed with during her year of service, and even the Primarch, for passage to Arcturus Station. Her superiors just smiled and went about their business, while her contemporaries shrugged helplessly.

She woke up at dawn on the morning of the seventh and dressed for her morning run. She paused at the top of the stairs when she smelled chava. Desolas didn’t drink it this early, and Antoria refused to be up before 0930 every morning. “Advantage of the promotion” she called it. Cautiously, Andra went downstairs. She froze when she saw the turian at the counter, then she screamed “Uncle!” She ran over and hugged him. Saren returned the embrace one-handed, the other still holding the mug of chava.

“Good morning, Lanura. I’ve got an early present for you.” Saren said as Desolas entered the kitchen.

“If it’s anything other than a varren pup or a ride to Arcturus Station, I will shoot you both.” She grabbed a glass of water and stood, hip cocked, staring at her father and uncle.

Saren grinned at his brother. “Hear that? I could have saved myself a great deal of time and effort and just brought back a varren pup. I wish I’d known sooner. Avoided some paperwork, too.”

Andra glared at him. “Not funny, uncle.” She raised her glass, then the rest of what he said struck her. “I got in?” she put the glass on the counter. “Really? I got in?” Desolas and Saren both grinned and nodded at her. “I got in! I got in! I got in! Yesyesyesyes!” she sang as she ran over and hugged them. “I need to go pack!” she realized, and ran back upstairs.

“Bring your dress uniform!” Desolas called after, chuckling

From her room in the back of the house, Antoria yelled something incoherent and put Desolas’s pillow over her head.

**Arcturus Station, two weeks later**

Andra Arterius entered the Alliance space station and glanced around. Saren had left her to go attend to “Spectre business”, something to do with his current case. One of the Marines saw her and approached warily. She stood at attention and held his gaze. “Let me save you some time. Andra Arterius, and I’m here to join the Alliance Navy.”

The Marine nodded. “George Johnson. You’re early. Local time is 1145. Meet will be through there.” He pointed at a passage leading into the station. “Leave your bag. We’ll get it where it needs to go.”

Andra started toward the passage when the Marine called out. “Wait.” He caught up with her. “Friendly bit of advice, pick a different surname. Everyone will still know you’re Palaven, but they won’t think you’re spying that way.”

She blinked. She hadn’t considered that. Mentally apologizing to her father, she told the Marine, “My mother’s surname was Shepard.”

He nodded. “That’ll do.” He turned and walked back to his station.

Considering, Andra followed signs to the food court. _I’m the first turian-trained human to head to the Alliance. Admiral Hackett is on board, therefore I will receive an invitation to dinner. Alright, let’s see how human food tastes._

She wandered around the food court until she found one with pictures alongside the menu items. _Translator, don’t fail me now._ She studied the menu, and decided to try the chicken sandwich with a side salad. _Let’s see what everything in the galaxy tastes like._

She enjoyed the sandwich, though she thought the chicken had its own unique flavor, and decided to loiter near the restrooms in the event human food disagreed with her. 

At 1459, Andra walked down the passage indicated, looking for the staff resources office. Finding it, she knocked.

A voice from within called “Enter.”

Andra walked in, saluting the woman at the desk in the turian style. “Lieutenant Andra Arterius, as ordered.”

The woman examined her disdainfully, sniffed, and returned the salute. Andra stood at attention. The woman consulted her computer and sighed. “As you have been trained, presumably, by our allies, you will first be sent to Alberta to attend Officer Candidacy School. If you should pass,” the woman glanced at Andra “unlikely, you will be deployed on a trial tour. If your CO should be satisfied with your performance, you will be issued current orders as to stationing.” The woman sniffed and consulted her computer again. “As the turians handle things differently, you will carry the rank of Ensign until you can prove yourself in the Alliance. Have you decided on a human name to answer to?” she arched an eyebrow at Andra.

Andra forced the urge to punch the woman down and answered. “Ma’am. I would like to answer to Ensign Andra Shepard, Ma’am.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Very well. Your records will be adjusted to reflect that. You will depart on board the Troy at 0500 hours, Arcturus time. While you are here, until you leave for OCS in the morning, you are considered an officer of the turian navy. We have made access to guest quarters available to you on Deck 12. You are dismissed.”

Andra saluted, got a half wave/ half salute in return, preformed an about face and left the room, considering. It was currently 1515 by Arcturus time and she had no idea how to kill the time before her departure. She looked around the docks, trying to see either Saren of the friendly Marine… Johnson, but couldn’t see either. She was about to head for the gym when her omni-tool pinged a message alert.

“Lieutenant Andra Arterius,

Welcome to Arcturus Station. 

Admiral Hackett requests the pleasure of your company for dinner.

Dinner will be held at the Officer’s Club, on Deck 5, at 6:30 in the evening of August the Twenty-First, in the year Twenty-One Seventy-Five.

Formal attire is required.”

 _Well. Right on time. Bit stiff, though._ Heading to the elevator, she punched the button for Deck 12.

Upon finding her room, and her bag inside, she hunted up the gym. Spending some time hitting the heavy bag allowed her to work off a bit of her anger at the bureaucrat. Then she returned to her room for a quick shower. Once her hair was dry, she tied it back into a tail and donned her uniform. The turians had had an interesting time with the human uniforms. All fifteen of the infants raised on Palaven had chosen to remain. They had all gone through turian boot camp, and only Andra had chosen to leave the turian navy for the human one. Seven of the “Crimson Crew” had expressed desire in following Andra’s footsteps, but she would be the first. _Goody. I get to set precedent._

Checking to ensure that there were no wrinkles or flaws in the uniform, she checked the time. 1700. She sat at the desk and used the comm unit to send a message home.

“Father and Mother.

I am scheduled to leave for Earth at 0500. There seems to be a mix of reactions to me. Some people seem pleased, while others would like to see me fail. I am an Ensign again, joy. I am also going to be using ‘Shepard’ as a surname. I am still and will always be Arterius, though.

Love to you both,

Andra”

At 1815, she double-checked her appearance and set out to find the Officer’s Club.

Turns out, it wasn’t that hard. The O club took up all of deck 5. She entered and looked around. A waiter approached her. “Ma’am. Did you have a reservation?”

She shook her head. “No. I was invited by Admiral Hackett.”

“Ah, yes. This way Lieutenant.” And he walked off, leading Andra into the club.

He approached a table where a pair of turians were sat with two humans. As she approached the vacant chair, she recognized Saren and Admiral Hackett. 

The admiral nodded to her. “Lieutenant. May I introduce Captain David Anderson” the younger man inclined his head “and Spectre candidate Nihlus Kryik.” The other turian nodded, green eyes sparkling against the black and white of his colony markings. “Please, sit.” Andra sat between her uncle and Captain Anderson.

 _Wait. Is this the one who was turned down for Spectre status… Oh boy. This’ll be a fun evening._ Looking at the menu, she had another realization. _What is this stuff? Do the humans have different quality food for different situations? Joy. All right, let’s see… Chicken Parmigiana has a picture and chicken. OK, I can do this._

Admiral Hackett looked between Saren and Captain Anderson, and spoke to Andra. “I’m curious, Lieutenant. Your record indicates you’ve had dealings with pirates. It would seem to me that the turian military would provide a better platform to deal with them. Why make the transfer?”

She looked up and swallowed. “Well, while the turian military does have the history of dealing with them, humans are starting to as well, and I thought it would be useful to help from the beginning.” She felt Saren leaning his spur into her calf, warning her.

Hackett nodded at her, and spoke to Saren about the particulars of his mission. Andra sighed. She had been permitted to speak very freely in the turian military, both as a result of who raised her and because she usually managed to pull a successful run from a seemingly hopeless situation. She did not have that luxury with the humans. She would need to remember that.

The dinner ended with Anderson and Saren managing to avoid acknowledging each other’s existence, and Hackett wishing her well in her training. Nihlus had been mooning over her the whole evening, which was annoying. She needed to focus on her training.

She went to bed. 4:00 would be here very early, and she wasn’t used to the 24-hour cycle the humans used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes to the final version of this, mostly around the surname and the food.


	10. 10

Extranet message:  
To: General Desolas Arterius  
From: Ensign Andra Shepard  
Date: 25 August, 2175  
Subject: Settling in

Father,

I know you are upset at the name change, but using a human surname makes me sightly less of a target. I’m doing something new and unprecedented, I’m a target. If I do this right, I can change it back and the others won’t have to change it at all. 

I have arrived at OCS and started the classes. So far, it’s things I was doing on the Solymus, so that part is fairly easy. My bunkmate, Ensign Kara Gardiner, has decided that she is going to give me a “crash course” in human popular culture and idioms. Apparently, this means she is going to make me watch every vid and show the humans made in their early days of spaceflight about spaceflight and aliens and so on.

We are starting with a show called “Firefly”. Apparently, it got “screwed by the network” and only lasted one season. Kara thinks it is the best show ever made. We’ll see.

Love to you and mother,  
Andra

 

Secondary message:

Father, you and Uncle need to find and watch this show, “Firefly”. There is a character, Jayne, who reminds me very much of Uncle. This show is amazing! Why did they cancel it after one season?

Love,  
A  
——————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Hierarch Antoria Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Andra Shepard  
Date:27 August, 2175  
Subject: Really?

Mother

Yes, there are males in my classes. No, I’m not going to bed one. Go bother Saren.

A  
————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Spectre Saren Arterius  
From: Ensign Andra Shepard  
Date: 17 September, 2175  
Subject: I’m busy

Uncle

Classes are going well, despite that approximately half of my fellow students are trying to get me expelled or killed. My bunkmate and I are now watching a show called “Star Trek”. It’s hysterically funny, but wasn’t intended to be so. I’m adjusting to the food fairly well, although these 24-hour days are cramped. Why can’t humans use a 28-hour day, like a sane species?

Please stop complaining about Nihlus to me. If he’s that bad, revoke his status. If you are trying to set us up, please don’t. I will find my own mate, thank you very much.

If this is retaliation for setting Mother on you, please remember, I learned to fight dirty from you.

Much love,

A  
—————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: General Desolas Arterius  
CC: Spectre Saren Arterius, Heirarch Antoria Arterius  
From: Ensign Andra Shepard  
Date: 25 December, 2175  
Subject: Celebrations!

Family

It is apparently a major holiday today. Everyone is exchanging gifts and wishing everyone well. There’s a snowball fight on the grounds. I am still confined to quarters and cannot participate. I will not apologize for the fight, nor will I apologize for throwing the first punch. Giovanni Cobb deserved the beating I gave him and more. He was deliberately sabotaging practice rifles to shoot live ammunition. They can do whatever they want to me, but that would have endangered everyone on the field.

And, Mother, my bed is still virtuously empty. I don’t need a relationship complicating things right now.

All my love

A  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: General Desolas Arterius  
CC: Spectre Saren Arterius, Hierarch Antoria Arterius  
From: Ensign Andra Shepard  
Date: 1 March, 2176  
Subject: Still busy!  
Dear family,

I’m in training, I can’t answer every message every time! 

I live, obviously. I’ve passed the official and unofficial training. Now comes the hard part. The Alliance seems fairly evenly split about approving of me, and wanting me to fail. I’m trying to ignore the second half, but some days it seems like it would be easier to shoot them. (No, father, I won’t)(and I won’t ask uncle to do it for me)(Killjoys)

I’m to be stationed on board the Marathon for my adjustment tour. We’ll be patrolling in the Skyllian Verge. Oh, joy. More pirates.

Love to everyone,  
A  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Alliance News Network Report:

A Hero is Forged  
15 May, 2176

Elysium: Lieutenant Andra Shepard will be awarded the Star of Terra tomorrow for her actions is saving the colony of Elysium. 

Lieutenant Shepard was enjoying shore leave on the colony when it was attacked by pirates. Rallying the colonists to fight, Lieutenant Shepard showed a strong leadership potential.

“She was yelling at us to build barricades and stuff” said Elysium native Adan Heggs. “Then they were coming through, and she yelled at us to hide inside while she was shootin’ them.”

Lieutenant Shepard managed to single-handedly hold off one front of the blitz for two hours, coordinating defenses with other Marines on leave.

The awards ceremony will be held tomorrow at Arcturus Station.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Admiral Steven Hackett  
From: Lieutenant Andra Shepard  
Date: 15 May, 2176  
Subject: It’s an honor, truly

Sir,

I am honored that you wish to award the Star of Terra to me, however I feel that I did not do anything worthy of that honor. Asking people to defend their homes does not deserve a medal. I only did what any good soldier would have done.

Lieutenant Andra Shepard  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Spectre Saren Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Andra Shepard  
Date: 16 May, 2176  
Subject: Kill you!

Uncle

I will shoot you the next time I see you. I saw you laughing at me during the whole ceremony! I don’t even deserve it! I did my job, that’s it. No need for everyone to make a fuss. It makes me itchy. 

Oh! Mother said you finally got booted out of Aria’s bed. Good. You’re a Spectre. You’re supposed to be upholding the law, right? Although, I do love how you managed to break Omega’s one rule. Repeatedly.

Love you!

A  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Hierarch Antoria Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Andra Shepard  
Date: 18 May, 2176  
Subject: This is just getting old

Mother

Yes, there were many attractive men at the ceremony. No, I did not bed any of them. I want more than a fling, alright? I want a true partnership.

A  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————   
Extranet message:  
To: General Desolas Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Andra Shepard  
Date: 5 June, 2176  
Subject: Hi!

Father

You’re looking well. I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to talk while the Marathon and the Solymus were docked together. I’ve kinda missed seeing turians everywhere.

Love to you and Mother

A  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Hierarch Antoria Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Andra Shepard  
Date: 22 August, 2176  
Subject: [no subject]

Mother

HOW DID YOU FIND THIS!!!!!!!! I’m just so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The complete series of “Firefly” and “Serenity”? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! I love you!!!!!

I’m going to show Lieutenant Vardell!

A  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Hierarch Antoria Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Andra Shepard  
Date: 19 September, 2176  
Subject: Why do you do this?

Mother.

Please.

Just because I mention a male in my letters, it does not mean anything is happening.

If I find someone, I will let you know

A  
————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Major Kyle  
From: Lieutenant Commander Andra Shepard  
Date: 10 January, 2177  
Subject: Torfan

Major.

I will absolutely help you out. I want these pirates gone just as much as anyone. I will speak to my captain for a transfer.

Lieutenant Commander Shepard  
——————————————————————————————————————————————

Alliance News Network Report:

A Hero Rises  
20 January, 2177

Torfan: A strike team under the command of Major Kyle routed the last of the pirates who attacked the colony Elysium last year. However, an anonymous source has informed the ANN that Lieutenant Commander Shepard was, in fact, the person responsible for the success of the mission. 

“Not that I want to say anything bad about Major Kyle, you understand, but the Major was gonna have us just charge on in. The Lieutenant Commander, she told us to hold, and set up some kill zones on the outside. The Major didn’t like it, but when that first group came out, you bet your ass he changed his mind. We’d’ve all died if the Commander wasn’t there, that’s for damn sure.”

Lieutenant Commander Shepard was previously awarded the Star of Terra for her defense of Elysium.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message  
To: Hierarch Antoria Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Commander Andra Shepard  
Date: 22 January, 2177  
Subject: And you are surprised, why?

Mother,

Of course I’m going to finish every fight I’m in. And of course I’m going to do everything I can to keep my men alive. That’s how you raised me, that’s how Father raised me, what did you think was going to happen?

Yes, I know it was Major Kyle’s mission. He froze once we came down to it. I hope he’s going to get help. No, I’m not going to sleep with him to console him.

Go bug Saren, already. Rumor has it he found a gardener.

I’m being assigned to a security detail, help out some colonists. Hopefully, it will be dull work.

A  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: General Desolas Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Commander Andra Shepard  
Date: 12 July, 2177  
Subject: I owe you and uncle lots of drinks

Father

Yes, my transfer to the security detail was a slap. I did deserve it, though. Major Kyle contacted me as a consultant, and I took over his op. The Major has friends in higher places than I do. No, I’m not going to use you or Mother to improve my standing here.

So. I’m currently in the medical wing on Akuze. I’m fine, just caught some thresher maw venom to the side. Yeah. Threshers. There was a nest of the damn things less than a mile from the main encampment. Surprised no one pissed them off earlier. Anyway, they had us go out on a practice run when we drove the mako right over the nest. Had fun taking it out. The other two, not so much.

The mako was heavily damaged, and a couple of my guys got pretty dinged up, I think Toombs is worst hurt with a broken arm, some cracked ribs, and some like injuries. One of the threshers fell on him. He claims that someone sent them, but it looked like a standard thresher nest to me.

I’m getting transferred to the Agincourt, under Captain David Anderson. This might prove interesting.

Love to everyone.

A  
——————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To:Spectre Saren Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Commander Andra Shepard  
Date: 30 August, 2177  
Subject: You’re an ass

Uncle,

Captain Anderson is an amazing leader and a great soldier. Why in oblivion did you boot him out of the Spectre training?

Actually, I think I know. He’s a lot like you, in some ways.

Stop glaring at your screen, you look silly.

Kiss your gardener for me

A  
—————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Hierarch Antoria Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Commander Andra Shepard  
Date: 15 September, 2177  
Subject: MOTHER!!!

Mother!

He is my commanding officer! NO!

A  
——————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Spectre Saren Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Commander Andra Shepard  
Date: 24 October, 2177  
Subject: Congrats, you’re a messenger

Uncle

I’m sending you Father’s promotion present. Please make sure he gets it.

Two hierarchs in the family, and isn’t father pissed? He hates politics.

Anyway, give mother and father my love, I’m starting N level training tomorrow, so I’ll miss the ceremony. 

What’s your gardener’s name?

A  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Hierarch Antoria Arterius  
From: Commander Andra Shepard  
Date: 30 December, 2177  
Subject: how much free time do you think I have?

Mother.

I am knee deep in N7 training.

I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH ANYONE!

A  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Spectre Saren Arterius  
From: Commander Andra Shepard  
Date: 5 January, 2178  
Subject: Free at last, free at last

Uncle

So, you’re finally rid of your trainee? Does this mean you’ll stop messaging me every time he does something stupid? Please? Or did you set him loose years ago, and kept up the stories?

Also, seriously, what’s up with the gardener?

A  
———————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Hierarch Antoria Arterius  
From: Commander Andra Shepard  
Date: 21 August, 2178  
Subject: You’re not my real mom!

Mother.

I will run away and adopt many baby krogan and varren pups if you don’t stop asking about the men in my life.

A  
———————————————————————————————————————————————

Extranet message:  
To: Hierarch Antoria Arterius  
From: Commander Andra Shepard  
Date: 23 August, 2178  
Subject: I do love you, though

Mother, if I have to single-handedly cure the genophage to get you off my back, I will.

Go bother Saren, I heard he’s hooking up with a gardener or something.

I love you, but you’re only going to get grand-varren at this point. Stop pushing! Career first.

A  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Extranet message:  
To: Hierarch Desolas Arterius  
From: Lieutenant Commander Andra Shepard  
Date: 5 April, 2179  
Subject: [no subject]

I heard. I’m coming home.   
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original letter chapter. I changed a few, and deleted a few others.  
> Comments are love, and I have commissions open on my tumblr: p1ratew3nch.tumblr.com


	11. 11

**Palaven, 2180**

It was a bright, sunny day, with not a cloud to be seen. It was wrong. Funerals were supposed to be rainy, grey days. The funebris was crowded with mourners. The crowd was nearly silent, only the faint rustling when someone shifted. The pyres were large and blazing. Andra stood next to her father and watched the flames consumed the bodies. She hooked her arm around his waist, hoping to give and receive comfort. He put his arm around her shoulders, holding her tight. She refused to cry. Her tears were for private, with her family, not for public display.

Saren, not being needed by the Council for the time being, had been busying himself by working security details at the consulate. Several days before, a human claiming to be “Cerberus” had run into the consulate, decried all turians as evil, and opened fire. The human had been taken down swiftly, but the damage was already done. 

The eulogies were said and the ashes collected as the sun lowered over the horizon.

Many hierarchs and their aides were killed, many more wounded, but the worst of the tragedy was the class that had been visiting for a school trip. The children had been visiting the hierarchs to learn how Palaven’s governance worked. Saren had protected as many of the children as he could with his body, but incendiary rounds are not forgiving of flesh and blood.

Desolas and Andra returned to their home, silently accepting and returning the condolences with shared grief.

Antoria had been discussing a slight change in the trade agreement with the asari when the shooter had entered. She had gone to greet the man when he shot her in the gut. Wounded, Antoria had triggered the alarm. Her actions had saved numerous lives.

Desolas sat in the family room and stared at his hands. Andra went into the kitchen and looked around, lost. She knew she should eat, but she walked into the family room and sat by Desolas. He pulled her to his side, resting his chin on her head. They sat like that for hours, neither one breaking the silence. Finally Desolas rose and headed back to his room in the back of the house. Andra went to her old room upstairs. Nothing had changed. She lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She vowed to destroy Cerberus and all it stood for, but more information would be needed.

She got up and moved to her computer. Accessing the extranet, she looked into Cerberus. She knew that Cerberus would be able to counter any hacking effort she made, and so didn’t bother to try. She gathered all the information that was available on the ‘net, and then sent out messages to those in the Alliance military she knew would give her some of the answers she sought. She sent a message to Nihlus, asking him to use his contacts as a Spectre to gather more information. Any and all information she could get would be weapons in her arsenal in this vendetta.

Considering, she also sent a message to Garrus. She had heard that he was in CSEC now, and he might be able to hear something she couldn’t. Then she sent a message to Primarch Pavius and Admiral Hackett, informing them of her current quest and asking for any assistance they could lend. She considered seeking out the Shadow Broker, but she could not afford his services, and did not think it would be wise to anger two major players at this point.

Realizing that there was nothing left to be done, she lay down and forced herself to sleep.

The next morning, Andra got up and checked for replies to her queries. Her military contacts promised to send her what they could find. Nihlus and Garrus, apparently, both had files on Cerberus already, and both sent them in full, with promises to keep her appraised as they acquired more. She heard nothing official from the Primarch or the Admiral, but she hadn’t expected any. There were some anonymous files containing information, and that was fine.

She spent most of the morning compiling and cross-referencing the information she had. Once she had something solid, she sought out her father. He was on the porch, looking out at the garden.

“Father? I have some information on Cerberus. Not enough to do anything about them yet, but I will.”

He looked up at her and sighed. “I should have been there.”

Andra rocked back on her heels and glared at him. “The past can’t be changed. All we can do is get up and move on. And destroy Cerberus in the process.”

Desolas gave a half grin at that. “What do you have?”

She sent a copy to his omni-tool and brought him up to speed on the contacts she was using. He reviewed her information and nodded. “Good. You might be able to start here, but the Illusive Man will change things around once you start.”

“I know. I don’t plan on making a move until I can take out the Illusive Man first.”

He nodded again, and checked the message he just received. “Come on. We’re wanted.”

They walked, discussing strategies and plans and contingencies for dealing with Cerberus until they reached a large, square building. They entered and showed the turian at the desk their credentials, and were instructed to go to room 1817. They proceeded to the elevator and Desolas hit the button for the 18th floor. 

As Andra looked at the rows of numbers, she asked her father “Did you know that humans don’t label the thirteenth floor? They call it the fourteenth.”

“Why?”

“They used to believe that thirteen was an unlucky number. They mostly don’t anymore, but they still skip floor thirteen.”

Desolas shrugged, and they exited the elevator. Heading down the hall to room 1817, they entered.

“Took you long enough.” said an annoyed voice.

Andra forced down a smile as the other turian in the room spoke. “Hush. They both had business to attend to. I’m sure they came as soon as they could.”

Desolas walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Carefully, he embraced Antoria. She held him back, murmuring in his aural canal. Andra smiled fondly, and turned to the occupant of the other bed.

“Your protege is useful. He’s getting me information on Cerberus.”

Saren snorted. “You’re not taking on Cerberus on your own.”

Andra considered. “No. But I will have enough information to be useful to the team that does.”Saren grunted. Andra poked an unbandaged part of his torso. “Finally got around to modifying medigel for turians? Good.”

Saren glared at her. “The side affects aren’t worth it.”

“But now, you’ll be up and able to shoot things so much faster! But yeah, the nausea and dizziness is almost worse than being shot.”

Andra checked her omni-tool as it pinged. “Speaking of, I have to go get shot at. I need to be at the docks in fifteen.” She hugged everyone farewell and got promises to send more information her way and left for the docks.


	12. 12

**2183, Arcturus Station**

Commander Andra Shepard hefted her duffel bag higher up her shoulder as she made her way to Dock F on Arcturus Station. She was excited to be working with Captain Anderson again, he was one of the few COs she’d had who was willing to let her do the missions her way. They had talked for quite a while the night before, catching up and discussing the new ship they would be crewing and shakedown run they were about to head out on. He had apologized to her before severing the connection, though. _I wonder what that was about?_

As she wound her way through the teeming throng, dodging crates and people, she mulled that conversation over. She hadn’t done anything worth mentioning in the last year or so, so it wasn’t another censure. She had just spoken to her father, and her family was all fine. _Eh. Maybe he’s getting paranoid in his old age_ she thought, shrugging to herself as she rounded the final obstacle and came in sight of the SSV Normandy, her new home for the next year.

And stopped dead, her bag falling to her feet.

_Nihlus._

He was standing by the airlock to the Normandy, talking with Captain Anderson. Her heart gave a lurch, and she ruthlessly crushed the rise of hope. _He made it abundantly clear that you were only a one-night-stand. You will not pant at his heels like a bitch in heat!_ She noticed the tote at his feet, standard issue for the turian military, Spectre emblem visible on the side.

 _Oh, no. No. Nononononononono._ Shepard forced herself to breathe. _That was nothing. It never happened. You can avoid him outside of the mission._

Nihlus turned, as if he had heard her thoughts. His bright emerald eyes were striking against the black-and-white of his colony markings. Almost immediately, Shepard remembered how they had looked that night, burning with passion.

And how emotionless they had looked when he kicked her out of his rooms the following morning.

 _Dammit, Andra, you will not give that bastard the pleasure of seeing you flinch. You are Arterius, even if only in your heart. You will show him nothing._ Picking up her duffel, she marched up to Anderson and saluted.

“Commander Shepard, reporting as ordered, Sir.”

Anderson returned the salute as Nihlus entered the ship. “Commander. Welcome aboard.”

Andra looked toward the airlock. “I was told this was just a shakedown run. Why bring a Spectre?”

Anderson sighed. “That is need-to-know, Commander. You will be brought up to speed when we approach Eden Prime.” 

Andra nodded, grabbed her bag, and boarded the ship. Looking around, she was pleased to see that the Normandy was equipped with a turian-style Command in Combat center amidships. She didn’t see Nihlus, and as she passed into the ship, Navigator Pressley informed her that Nihlus was in the comm room. She nodded, and headed down the port stairs to the crew deck. Reviewing the crew listing, she was pleased to see that she recognized most of the crew on board as well. _Good. I’d hate to have to break in a new team._

She took the elevator down to the hold, and set up a corner by the mako for herself. She hated hotboxing, and had developed the practice of sleeping in out-of-the-way locations on the ships she served on. The captains tended to allow it as she prevented several fights and captain’s masts by being in the areas reserved for more actionable offenses. Feeling the ship powering up, she quickly changed into her combat gear and headed to the bridge.

Andra made her way past the crew, nodding in return to several called greetings. As she reached the cockpit, she saw Nihlus was already there. _Damn. I was hoping to avoid him for a bit._ she thought. Stepping into the cockpit, she turned her attention to Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau.

“Relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector. All stations, secure for transit. Board is green, approach run has begun. Hitting the relay in 3… 2… 1….” Joker announced, and Shepard felt the brief pressure as the mass relay powered up and tossed the Normandy across unfathomable distances in a moment.

Shepard eyed the Spectre from the corner of her eye. _Why did the council send him? It’s just a shake down run, no Spectre needed. Unless… Uncle. I’m going to kill him. Why in the hell is he sending Nihlus to rate me? He knows that the Council is going to accuse him of favoritism! That was only a fling, dammit. Futtari matchmaking uncle! He’s almost as bad as Mother._ she fumed internally as the ship dropped out of the relay and back to FTL.

Joker ran a systems check, sounding off “Thrusters, check. Navigation, check. Internal emissions sync engaged. All systems online. Drift, just under fifteen hundred K.” 

_Excellent_ Shepard thought, as Nihlus said, “1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased” as he turned to leave.

Joker craned his head around the back of his seat. Satisfied that Nihlus was out of earshot, he turned back to the controls, saying, “I hate that guy.” 

Lieutenant Alenko, acting as co-pilot this jump, looked at Joker. “Nihlus gave you a compliment, so you hate him?” he asked, sounding incredulous.

Joker scoffed, “You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom, that’s good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead, so that’s incredible! Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don’t like having him on board. Call me paranoid.”

“You’re paranoid.” Alenko shot back. Shepard bit back a grin. “The council payed for this project, they have a right to follow up on their investment.” 

Joker rolled his eyes at that and returned his attention to his holoscreen. “Yep, that is the official story, but only an idiot believes the official story.”

Shepard rolled her eyes. _This has gone on long enough._ “Children, behave. The big, bad Spectre is gone, and will be off this vessel in a few more days. Until then, deal with it. Besides,” she added thoughtfully, “I’m the one tripping over him every time I turn around.”

Joker laughed, and Shepard mimed a blow to the back of his head. Just then, Captain Anderson’s voice came over the com.

“Joker! Status report!” he barked.

“Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid.” Joker reported, actually managing to sound military for once.

“Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime.”

“Aye, aye, Captain” Joker replied, starting the link up. “Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way.” he warned.

The captain sounded annoyed. “He’s already here, Lieutenant.” he snapped, and added “Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing.” and broke the connection.

“You get that, Commander?” Joker asked.

“Yeah. Now I have an angry one-night-stand, and a pissed off captain to look forward to. Thanks, Joker!” she replied, voice dripping sarcasm as she turned to go.

“Wait, what?!” Joker and Kaiden cried in unison, turning to stare at the Commander’s retreating back. They glanced at each other.

“We didn’t hear that.” Joker announced. “We absolutely did not hear that, unless Nihlus makes something of it. And even then, I heard nothing.”

Kaiden nodded. He was sure that it wasn’t what it sounded like. He refused to believe it.

Joker seemed to mull things over. “Why did she sleep with a turian? They all have sticks up their asses.” He announced after a bit.

Kaiden glared at him.

Shepard fought down the urge to giggle. She knew that the implication of her bedding anyone would piss off Alenko, doubly so if the presumed bedmate wasn’t human. _Serves him right. I’m not a prize to be won, and I’ll be damned if I live my life on a pedestal for anyone._ Kaiden Alenko had served under Andra for a handful of missions now, and he apparently thought that any female who was friendly to him must be interested in him. She hadn’t, yet, had to throw him off of her bedroll, but she felt she might if this mission went on longer than planned.

As she headed past the CIC, she heard Pressley talking with Adams, the chief engineer. “I just saw him. He walked past like he was on a mission.” she heard Pressley saying. She shook her head and moved on. Waiting by the door to the comm room, she found Corporal Jenkins talking to Dr. Chakwas. She didn’t know the Corporal, but based on his conversation with Dr. Chakwas, he was going to be a handful. Smiling to herself, she walked into the comm room.

The smile fell from her face when she saw Nihlus waiting, studying scans from Eden Prime. He turned when she entered the comm room. “Commander Shepard” he almost seemed to jump when he saw her. “I was hoping you’d get here first. It will give us a chance to talk.” 

“Captain said he’d meet me here” she told him, inwardly flinching at the distance in his tone. _Like we didn’t spend damn near a year in each other’s company._

“He’s on his way.” Nihlus looked a little nervous, and looked like he was going to say something. Then he abruptly turned back to the screen. “I’m interested in this world we’re going to. Eden Prime. I’ve heard it’s quite beautiful.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been there.” _What is his problem? He wasn’t going to try to apologize, was he?_

“But you know of it. It’s become something of a symbol for your people-”

Andra cut him off. “I am human by biology only. I’ve spent more of my life on Palaven than in human colonized areas. But you don’t care about that, do you?”

Nihlus looked taken aback “I only meant that humans are still newcomers out here. The galaxy can be a dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?”

The door hissed open, admitting Captain Anderson. “I think it’s about time we told the commander what’s really going on.”

Nihlus nodded. “This is far more than a simple shakedown run.”

“That part was a little obvious.” Andra retorted.

“Shepard.” Anderson said softly. “We’re making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That’s why we needed the stealth systems operational.”

“And the payload?” Andra asked, turning to Anderson. 

“A research team dug up a some kind of Prothean beacon during an excavation.”

“This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years.”

“But a newer colony wouldn’t have the resources to handle something like that, and per the Citadel’s arrangements, any new Prothean technology has to go to the Citadel anyway.” Andra finished, nodding.

Nihlus stepped forward. “The beacon isn’t the only reason I’m here, Shepard.”

Anderson glanced between the two. “Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander. He’s here to evaluate you.”

Andra crossed her arms and glared at Nihlus. “And you couldn’t have done this ‘evaluation’ during that undercover operation last year, why?”

Nihlus looked like he was going to bolt for the door, when Joker came over the comm. “Captain! We’ve got a problem.”

“What’s wrong, Joker?”

“Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You’d better see this.”

“Bring it upon screen.”

The three turned to the screen as Joker complied. They saw Marines fighting an unseen enemy, with a female Marine _in ‘Here I am, shoot me now’ armor? Okay…_ pushing the recorder down. The officer called for evac until he was cut down, then the transmission showed a large spacecraft. _I don’t recognize the manufacture…._

“Everything cuts out after that, no comm traffic at all. It just goes dead. There’s nothing.” Joker said after the image cut to static.

“Reverse and hold at 38.5” Anderson ordered. The image of the ship filled the screen again. “Status report.” He barked.

“Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area.”

“Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated.”

“A small strike team can move in quickly without drawing attention. It’s our best chance to secure the beacon.” Nihlus said thoughtfully.

Anderson nodded. “Grab your gear and meat us in the cargo hold.” Nihlus turned and made for the door. ”Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You’re going in.”

Andra nodded and headed back to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of Eden Prime!
> 
> Honestly, I dumped most of the "overly aggressive Alenko" stuff because that was bad writing on Bioware's part and it wasn't really fair to him (I am keeping the bad writing with Ashley because I want to develop her in ways Bioware didn't bother)


	13. 13

Leaving Alenko and Jenkins suiting up, Andra sought out Nihlus. _That idiot is going to go charging in alone and get his fool self killed. And who will Saren blame that on? Me. Idiot._ She leaned on the locker next to him and waited as he geared up. He turned and started when he saw her. 

“Nihlus. Whatever is going on down there, it’s big. I can keep up with you. I know turian military gestures. Alenko and the kid can be a backup team, but you need someone down there watching your six. Will you take my help, or is that stick too firmly embedded up your cloaca?”

Nihlus looked blankly at her for a moment, then nodded, straightening. “All right. We’ll take drop point one and keep light radio contact with the other two. You’ll take point.”

Andra nodded and moved off to Alenko and Jenkins. She brought them up to speed as they headed to the loading ramp. Nihlus was speaking with Captain Anderson. And broke off as Andra, Alenko and Jenkins arrived.

“Your team is the muscle in this operation, Lieutenant. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site.”

“What about survivors, Captain?” Alenko asked.

“Helping survivors is a secondary objective, getting the beacon is our top priority.”

Over the comm, Joker said “Approaching drop point one.”

“Nihlus and the Commander will scout ahead, feed you status reports throughout the mission. Otherwise, I want radio silence.”

Andra and Nihlus prepared for the jump. Once the drop point was in view, they both jumped from the ship, Andra tucking into a roll. She came up, pistol in hand, and checked that there was no immediate threat. She felt Nihlus doing the same behind her. She glanced at the Heads-Up Display in her helmet. The HUD showed where the beacon’s dig site was located, and marked a small cluster of buildings and what looked to be a spaceport. She signaled to Nihlus and headed off, weapon at the ready.

As she moved along, she noticed a number of burned corpses. _Damn, what happened here?_ They came over a small ridge and saw the camp. There were three bodies hanging from spikes off to one side. Andra paused and considered. Her father had told her of corpses changing in Temple Palaven, and she had seen his mission recording. These looked… not identical, but definitely similar. 

She turned to Nihlus. “See those bodies on the spikes? Keep an eye on them.” So saying, she slid down the ridge, ignoring Nihlus’ look of confusion. There were heat signatures in one of the buildings, and she wanted to verify friend or foe. As she approached the door, there was a shriek of metal. Andra looked over to see the spikes collapse into their bases and the corpses get up. She heard Nihlus swear as she opened fire. A grenade flew by her head and she dove for cover. Trading out her pistol for her assault rifle, she leaned out of cover and finished off the last corpse.

Nihlus approached her, pistol at low ready. “What were those things?” he demanded. 

Andra shook her head. “I don’t know. They look like something Father told me about.”

Nihlus opened his mouth, closed it, then said “Give me a briefing when we reach the Normandy.”

Andra nodded and moved back to the locked door. Overriding the lock, she saw two humans inside. After making sure they were safe, she caught up with Nihlus.

“They moved the beacon to the spaceport. That way.” Andra took point again, pushing the words of Manuel to the back of her mind. Some of what he said was similar to testimony from those humans who were involved in the events at Temple Palaven 26 years before. She made a note to ask her father for transcripts of their testimony.

She heard Nihlus informing Alenko and Jenkins of the new rendezvous spot as she crested another hill. She saw the ship ahead, and traded her assault rifle for her sniper rifle to get a better look. She studied it as it took off, and scanned the area ahead. There were more corpses on poles and some figures ahead. Studying them, she realized they must be geth. She signaled to Nihlus, and had him see for himself.

“Geth? What are they doing outside of the Veil?” Nihlus asked as he handed back her rifle and readied his own.

Andra shouldered her rifle and shrugged. Scanning the loading platform, she noticed several explosive canisters _and a human ordering the geth around… hmmmmmm._ Nihlus signaled, and he and Andra opened fire on the canisters, destroying several geth. The human ran off while the remaining geth charged their position. Andra carefully picked them off while Nihlus switched back to his pistol and moved closer.

There was a scream of metal and the impaled corpses joined the geth. Andra took out one that was approaching Nihlus’ position, while Nihlus took out another corpse and three geth in rapid succession. Over the comm, she heard Alenko announce friendlies incoming.

She turned and saw Alenko, Jenkins, and the marine in the Phoenix armor from the distress call. Jenkins was limping, and sported an omni-gel patch on his armor. “How you doing, Jenkins?” she asked once they were closer.

Jenkins winced. “Been better, Commander. We got hit by some of the flying ones. Went right through my shields. Luckily, the LT managed to throw up a barrier, and got me some medi-gel.”

Andra glanced at Alenko “He should be fine, but Chakwas should have a look at him. We also picked up Gunnery Chief Williams, of the 212.”

The pink Marine saluted “Ma’am.”

Andra returned the salute and added, “Most people try to recolor the Phoenix armor when they get stuck with it.”

Before the Marine could reply, Nihlus approached. Andra noticed a flash of distaste on William’s face as he appeared. _Now, was that because he’s a Spectre, or because he’s turian?_ Deciding to keep an eye on her, Andra ordered “Move out!”

Andra had Alenko take point. She went behind him with Williams flanking Jenkins and Nihlus on drag. As they approached the spaceport, Andra caught movement among some crates. Alenko and Williams immediately had their weapons trained on the pile.

“Wait, wait! Don’t shoot! I’m human!” The man, a dockworker by his clothes, came out slowly, hands raised. Andra questioned him briefly, holding Williams back from doing the man some real harm. Really need to keep an eye on her…. The man told them that the human with the geth was a new arrival to the colony, supposedly an expert on Prothean ruins. “Said his name was Qian, yeah. Dr. Shu Qian.”

After directing the man back to the camp with the other survivors, they headed to the tram to the other space station. On the way, the dealt with a handful more geth, most falling to Andra’s sniper rifle, though Alenko made a decent showing with his biotics. As they traveled, Andra did a quick check of Jenkins’s leg. It was doing fine, but she seconded having Chakwas look him over. 

At the second spaceport, Nihlus took out the sole geth on the landing platform. 

Andra looked around. “Ah, crap. They rigged the place to blow”. She signaled the others to cover her as she disarmed the bomb, then scanned the area for more. “Three more. Watch my back.” she called as she raced up the ramp. She took out one geth between her and the second bomb and disarmed it, hearing Nihlus and Alenko clearing the third. Andra checked again, and called to Nihlus. “It’s closer to you, at your ten.”

She took out three more geth, and verified that all bombs were disconnected. Sounding the all clear, she followed Alenko toward the docks. _And more zombies. This day just gets better and better._ Once the shooting was done, she checked the beacon. Nihlus helped Jenkins sit out of the way and administered a second dose of medi-gel while Alenko walked over to the beacon. Andra called for a pick up, and turned as Williams approached her.

She shoved the Marine out of her way as she saw Alenko being dragged to the beacon. Tackling him clear, she felt the forces of the beacon grab her and lift her up. She hung, muscles rigid, as images and feelings poured into her mind. She saw blood, death, felt terror and despair. She saw synthetics mutilating organic flesh. And over it all, she saw a darkness that she knew was approaching. There was a final flash, the image of a planet and the knowledge that the answers she sought were there.

Then the beacon released her, and she fell heavily to the deck. She saw Alenko hover over her, _oh, hell, not you,_ and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eden Prime! This actually didn't change much, just altered some details.


	14. 14

Waking up, Andra saw bright lights above her. She heard a voice saying “Dr. Chakwas, I think she’s waking up.” Nihlus didn’t sound concerned, but he tended toward the emotionless while he was working. She remembered that from her stint undercover for the Spectres.

She sat up slowly, grabbing her head as pain sliced through her temples. “And how are you feeling?” Dr. Chakwas asked kindly.

Andra groaned and forced her eyes open. “Like the morning after shore leave.” She heard Nihlus chuff behind her and asked “How long was I out?”

“About fifteen hours. Alenko and Nihlus brought you back.” Andra looked up and Chakwas chuckled. “Jenkins has been treated and released.”

Andra sighed, and turned to Nihlus. “What happened with the beacon?”

Nihlus looked at her coolly. “It exploded after you fell.”

Andra rubbed her forehead again. “Put in your files that I had dreams. Weird ones.”

Dr. Chakwas nodded and looked up as the door opened. “Oh, Captain Anderson.”

“How’s our XO holding up?” he asked as he approached them.

“Fairly well, I’d say. She’s ready to go.”

Anderson nodded at her and she retired to her office. Andra looked over at Nihlus before the captain could speak. “I’d need to contact my father for some of this, but those things? They were on Palaven 26 years ago. I don’t think the technology was geth, but I never got a good look. I know Dr. Qian was on Palaven at the same time, but I don’t know what he’s doing here. I’ll see if I can get the mission reports and testimonies.” Turning to Anderson, she continued, “The beacon gave me… I guess I could call it a vision. It showed synthetics attacking, war, death. I want a transcript from my suit. I spoke to a scientist, Manuel, at the camp. He sounded crazy at the time, but a lot of what he said jibes with what the beacon showed me.”

Anderson scowled. “The Council needs to be informed. They won’t be happy the beacon was destroyed.”

Andra barked a laugh, “What are we going to tell them, that I had a bad dream? No,” she continued, shaking her head. “I’ll stand by my actions, and if I can get everything organized before I have to speak with them, I might get their support.”

Nihlus chuffed again, “Better start, then. We should be at the Citadel soon.”

Anderson nodded confirmation, and she swore. Standing up, she tossed a half-hearted salute to Anderson and headed out to the comm room. She heard Alenko call her name as she passed by the mess, but she ignored him. Once she hit the comm room, she used the codes issued by the turian navy to send an urgent message to Hierarch Desolas Arterius and Hierarch Antoria Arterius asking for everything they had on the incident in Temple Palaven. She also sent one to Spectre Saren Arterius, asking for the same info, as well as everything he had on Qian. She included a postscript asking him to see her on the Citadel, if he was available.

It would take a day to receive the responses from her parents, maybe longer for Saren if he was on a mission. She relaxed a bit when her omni-tool pinged a message. Saren had replied, and would meet her at Flux with his info on Qian. As she reached the bridge, her omni-too pinged again. She smiled as she read the reply. Apparently her mother was at the Citadel, and wanted to meet her at the turian embassy.

While Williams and Alenko Oohed and Ahhhed over the Citadel and the Destiny Ascension, Andra quickly sent a reply to her mother and uncle, arranging to meet both at the turian embassy. She turned and saw Anderson approaching.

“Sir. I have sources that will give me more information on the things from Eden Prime, and on Dr. Qian. I’m to meet them in the turian embassy once we dock.”

“Good. I’ll send over my information on Qian as well, and I’ll deal with Udina. We need this intel, Commander.”

Once the Normandy was docked, Andra headed out for the turian embassy, while Nihlus headed off for the Spectre offices and Anderson went to the human embassy. The rest of the crew was taking advantage of the brief shore leave and exploring the Citadel.

Saren was waiting in front of the embassy when Andra walked up. “Heard you had some trouble.”

“The things from Temple Palaven showed up, there were geth everywhere, and a Prothean device uploaded corrupted data into my brain. You could say there was a little trouble, yeah.”

Saren watched her from the corner of his eye as they headed to the bar. “Any issues with Nihlus?” he asked innocently.

Andra’s jaw clenched. “Just the usual.”

Internally, Saren sighed as they approached the table Antoria was waiting at. He suspected he knew what their problems were, but wanted to hear what Andra had to say. He shared a look with Antoria. They’d get her to talk about it.

The three looked over the recordings from the temple and Eden Prime. “They look similar to me. Maybe the differences are from the age of the tech used?” Andra commented.

The turians shrugged. Andra played the recording of her conversation with Dr. Warren and Manuel. “I think Manuel managed to activate the beacon. A lot of what he says, about the darkness and our extinction, it feels like what I got from the beacon.”

Saren considered for a moment. “Dr. Qian was my case. I’ll pass everything I had to you and Nihlus, see if fresh eyes can see something I missed.”

Andra winced at that, and Antoria noticed. “What’s wrong? You had a great deal of admiration for Nihlus during that undercover mission last year.”

Andra let her head fall to the table. Not looking up, she said “During the mission, he didn’t regret sleeping with me.”

Saren snorted. “And how do you figure that?”

Andra rolled her forehead on the table so she could glare at her uncle. “I’ve never heard of a turian throwing their bedmate out without comment or expression.” She sighed and sat up.”The mission went fine. We got the information, the bad guys were arrested, blah blah blah. Nihlus and I were making a final pass through the hideout when one of us managed to trigger a bomb. We managed to get to cover before it blew, and we had sex to celebrate. And he threw me out without comment the next morning.”

Saren and Antoria exchanged a look. Saren said, “I’ll leave this to you ladies,” and left the bar, activating his omni-tool on the way out. 

Antoria put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “I thought you weren’t looking for a fling?” she asked softly.

Andra dropped her head back onto the table. “I wasn’t. I’m not. We would flirt over the comms, a little. He’d keep me steady. And then, that night, he was gentle and forgiving. I’d never… not with anyone, and he helped me through it. And then, the next morning? It was like he was surprised I was still there. Like he’d gotten what he was after, and I didn’t matter anymore.”

Antoria hugged her, and Andra relaxed a bit. Of course, that’s when her comm signaled. Sighing, Andra stood up. “Duty calls, and all that. If you find any more about this, send it to me.” She walked out of the bar, answering the comm.

“I need you in Udina’s office ASAP.” Captain Anderson ordered.

“Aye aye, sir.” She replied, and set off.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

Saren caught up with Nihlus in the Spectre offices, and found the younger turian finalizing his report on Eden Prime. “Nihlus.” 

Nihlus jumped. “Saren! What are you doing here?”

Saren leaned against the door frame, not-so-subtly blocking the only exit to the room. “My niece told me what happened between the two of you.”

Nihlus’ mandibles dropped in shock. "I swear, Sehr, I had no idea she was related to you! She only told me after! I broke it off! I won't touch her again, I swear!"

Saren glared at him. "And did it ever occur to you that she wanted you?" Nihlus froze as Saren continued "I don't care that you bedded her. I'm pissed that you kicked her out with no explanation. I didn't train a coward. But if you lack the conviction to stand beside your choices, maybe you should leave the Spectres."

Nihlus reared back as if he had been struck. "I… I hadn't thought of that. That's why she's upset?"

Saren snorted. "Upset? She's furious. I think she won't be happy until she can eviscerate you or watch you grovel." He stared at a spot over Nihlus’ head contemplatively. “Probably both, with a bit of begging and public humiliation involved.”

Nihlus looked nervous, and Saren bared his teeth. “I’m giving the two of you all my notes and records on Qian. That’s your mission now. I suggest you tell her everything you told me.” He walked off, leaving Nihlus looking very confused.

Slowly, Nihlus gathered the datapads Saren left for him, and headed to the human embassy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one was mostly unchanged. And that's this bit caught up!
> 
> Thanks for reading/commenting!
> 
> Also, I did post this so people could compare what I started with to what I ended with, so commentary is appreciated!


End file.
